Lolita in Love
by heavenleehime
Summary: Kakashi is an out of work photographer looking to make money.  Hinata is a gothloli teen beauty who has just become his muse. He's too old for her...She's got a boyfriend...what can happen between these two? AU some OOC   KakaHina  SasuHina
1. Lolita in Love

Kakashi sighed as he flipped through various mail envelopes and flyers he just retrieved from the mailbox. Bill, bills, junk mail, a catalog with a young girl holding a parasol on it, and more bills. Life was looking bleak with all this debt he was in now that his ex-girlfriend charged up two of his credit cards and skipped town with some biker named Blaze. Damn that Anko... fuckin' bitch. He needed to make some money. As a professional photographer he'd made plenty of it until his boss caught him in bed with her daughter. Kakashi never suspected the seemingly mature teen was underage and cursed his damnable luck. Not only did he get fired from his regular gig at the fashion magazine. He was blacklisted and couldn't find print work anywhere at any of the other magazines in town. 

At least he wasn't in jail. He was greatly appreciative at that stroke of luck. He didn't question this turn of events. But he suspected that the young lady in question had a history of going after older men specifically those that worked for her mother. For whatever unknown reasons. Kakashi just thanked God and vowed to check ID's from that moment on. No more jailbait for him thank you very much. It was that incident that made him seek out companionship with an older (than his usual) woman...Anko. He found her experience and inhibition free sexual appetites refreshing and thrilling. Until she changed on him.

The sexy confident dominatrix that he found himself in lust with started getting extremely jealous to the point of violence. It was damaging on his delicate camera equipment and the costly replacements he made wreaked havoc on his bank account. It was almost a relief when Anko ran off with her younger man. He hoped he never saw her lying deceitful face again.  
Taking the stack of mail inside his house he tossed the pile of correspondence on the kitchen counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. Gulping down the hot liquid he let the caffeine rush steady his nerves. Still pondering his financial quandary his eyes caught sight of the baby blue cover of the catalog. Why would something like that come to his house? Grabbing it up he read the title on the cover Petit Petticoats and Pinafores.

'Okay...whatever' he thought to himself as he flipped through it studying variuous pictures of young girls ranging from virginal to gothic slutty. The common recurrence in the pictures were the antique style of the designs sold inside. Lacy petticoats, pinafores, parasols...hig heeled maryjane shoes...camisoles and knicker sets...corsets...'hmm interesting' Kakashi felt the faint stirrings of arousal awaken the dormant member between his legs.

Cursing himself for having such perverted tastes he squelched the feelings away and continued to peruse the catalog. Hey it's not like he was out there trying to pick up young girls. As long as he stayed away from them it was all good he told himself as he closed the booklet in his hands.

Catching sight of the address label glued to it's back. Hinata Hyuuga, 1225 Sweet Briar Drive. His address was 1225 Sweetbriar Road. Maybe he should return the thing to her. It's not like he needed this hanging around the house mocking him for his past indiscretions. Tossing the catalog back atop the pile of mail on the table he shook his head and headed to his bedroom to change for his morning jog. Might as well have his health now that his wealth wasn't looking so good.

On his jog he'd wave and nod his head at the many women that he came across fully aware that many of them put themselves there on purpose just to see him. It was flattering to say the least but his libido had gotten him into so much trouble these past few months he was wary of even approaching a female. Scared she morph into some kind of monster like the last three did.

At 27 he was a fit male speciman. His active lifestyle and previous career of being a male model, to feed himself in the leaner years of his youth, kept him him in prime shape. It all came to an end when he was in a car crash with a drunken fellow model, Kurenai, driving. He was pried out of the twisted metal wreck with a hell of a scar over his left eye. Even if his looks were no longer the flawless perfection all the agencies demanded, he was even more appealing, the scar giving his face a rakish quality with the eyepatch he now wore over his sensitive eye.

It was obvious his modeling career was over so he picked up a camera and found a natural gift in finding beauty behind the lens no matter what he was shooting. The perks of shooting beautiful women for fashion spreads were many. But those models never really appealed to him. They were either too dumb or too shallow or too vain to be any more than romp in the hay every once in awhile. The job had been cushy but not self satisfying. Kakashi wanted to something more fulfilling to shoot. Too bad Anko screwed him so royally that he couldn't even survive on his savings anymore having givien up a large portion to save his credit.

Not really realizing the route he was taking on his jog he was surprised to find himself in the wealthy portion of town running down Sweet Briar Drive. Taking in the beautiful architecture of the mansions he ran passed, he could only dream of living in a neighborhood as well kept and maintained as this. Not that he lived in a dump or anything. Running a hand through the sweaty clumps of silver blonde hair falling over the eyepatch to tickle his cheek. He noticed a shiny black Benz pull up to the house and honk. The driver was an extremely handsome dark haired young man with a bored expression on his face.

A few minutes later the door flew open and a beautiful...angel came skipping to the car. Dressed in a short grey button up dress with long sleeves,black piping and white lacy petticoats peeking out from under the flouncy skirt. She had on long opaque thigh high stockings with black ribbons on the top paired with lace up high heeled boots. Her pale skin glowed next to her inky black hair worn in sausage curls tied with thick black velvet ribbons. Her pretty pink rosebud mouth smiling warmly at the boy in the car.

Slipping inside the vehicle with him she slid over and gave him a kiss on the lips. The boy just smirked at her and said something that made her blush. Once she was buckled in the car sped off leaving the unnoticed Kakashi standing alone on the street contemplating returning that catalog after all.

Heading back home he jogged with a higher spring in his gait. An idea was worming it's way around in his head and he needed to go over his finances to see if he could even bring his inspiration into a reality. Feeling optimistic for the first time in weeks he couldn't stop the easy smile that graced his features.


	2. Miss World

_Hello everyone! I wanted to update this sooner but I got sidetracked and really I needed to recover from chapter 14 for Beautiful Lie. But I've made this chapter longer and I kind of like it. If you have any questions please let me know in a review or PM. Okay I'm brain dead now so I'm gonna stop now._

Thank you anyone who favorited and/or alerted me or this story.

Double chocolate thank yous go to all my reviewers!!! Mwah!

mysterygurl13,hinatalovesbadboys,Hinata6,NotaPunk,winterkaguya,Kichou,ginsensu,mac2,pokey jr.(see? I finally uploaded a KakaHina!),lightxdark,Ninja of the Night Ryu,emoazar,Serenity Usagi Tenou

I'm so glad you all like the story!! Okay...on to the meeting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege!**

**Miss World-HOLE**

* * *

Kakashi rubbed his eyes...he was beginning to feel like some kind of stalker, waiting for the girl, parked across the street from her house. He sat in his charcoal gray mustang. It was one of the few things in his life he really splurged on aside from his camera **_equipment_** but that was work and this is_** Liz**_ ...named after the most beautiful actress he ever came across in Hollywood history. He smiled thinking of the aged actress and how she looked in her glorious youth..._ah_ _timeless_. This Hyuuga girl reminded him faintly of the celebrity at that age. Same classical bone structure...same natural coloring well except the eyes...Kakashi really didn't know what color the girl's eyes were...same bewitchingly arched brows... framing thick black heavily fringed eyelashes that curled the right way. 

"Careful oldman you're gonna get yourself into trouble if you keep that train of thought going." He scolded himself aloud just to break the silence in the quiet neighborhood. He looked around at how the sun shone off the shiny exteriors of the magazine pictorial worthy prize winning homes and their perfectly manicured lawns and gardens making everything glow hazily in a late afternoon just before dusk way. This wasn't the life Kakashi ever expected to have. He didn't really need that much money. He just wanted to get out of debt and regain the losses of his nest egg. He liked to feel financially secure but he hated having to work doing something he hated. Those jobs never lasted long and he came to the conclusion that he was just wasting his and whatever sorry sonofabitch who hired him time. Ofcourse...if he were ever to 'oh I don't know ' inherit a fortune from some distant unknown relative...he wouldn't spit on it.

So being as inspired by this girl as he was, he had to do his very best to convince her to agree. Agree to model for him. There were so many potential obstacles in his opinion. But nevertheless he was going to **persevere**...if anything he'd be doing something he totally loved and he hadn't shot anything less than disappointing in so long. He felt the pain at the loss of a passion deep in his soul. Corny as it sounded it was real. True artists needed vision. Even if they were blind. Artists died to have their visions realized and shared and feted.

If only he could get the young girl to agree...if she ever fucking came home. He sighed. He should have brought a book. He had his camera but he didn't think the residents in this neighborhood took kindly to strange suspicious men sitting their cars taking pictures of their houses. Ofcourse...there were the rare jobs he got on the sly to follow and photograph cheating spouses and insurance fraud cases in neighborhoods just like this. He did these jobs out of sheer desperation and total monetary emergency only. His best buddy Genma was a private dick and would throw Kakashi some work if he needed it. Hell Genma had even printed up business cards for Kakashi. So now he had business cards for both photography and sleuthing. Genma went through all the motions to make sure that Kakashi knew there was always an opening for him at his office. But Kakashi knew that he didn't want that life either.

Turning the radio on he hit the preset key to a radioshow that was often amusing. Catching sight of a figure walking up the street...he squinted. When it was near enough for him to make out their details his eye widened at the sight. She trudged up the sidewalk looking down a sad look on her face. Her thick bangs covering her eyes. She had her hair half up in pigtails tied with violet silk ribbons that trailed in the curls of her pitch black hair that shone like ebony in the sunlight. She wore a white longsleeved button up shirt with a high collar trimmed in lace. Over that there was a purple corset with silver pinstripes with black laces up the back. She wore this with black silk shorts and opaque black tights. She had a lavender fuzzy sweater tied around her waist. Her outfit was so feminine and cute Kakashi decided...but it was the clunky black motorcycle boots she wore that made her appearance so interesting...and sexy...'Tsk tsk get a hold of yourself. You are gonna get that girl to model for you... if you can manage it. If you do...you are gonna keep it in your pants...you will not fuck up. ' Kakashi reiterated to himself. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the catalog off of his dashboard and got out the car. Slamming the door behind him he jogged up to girl in order to meet her at the gate at the end of her driveway before she could enter it. When she looked up at him curiously he gave her his best most charming smile and held the catalog out to her...

* * *

Hinata was tired of feeling unnoticed. She hated feeling overlooked. It was happening way too much for her tastes these days. She wasn't craving attention or anything but some acknowledgement would be nice. Her whole life her father was too busy running his empire to give a damn about his daughters. 

Her sister Hanabi acted out with violent aggression and a wild streak that forced her Hiashi Hyuuga to take notice of her...and promptly send her away to a military academy. (No boardingschool would take her after the first eight expelled her within hours.) Strangely the rigorous discipline was good for the youngest Hyuuga. She was flourishing as a cadet and rarely left school to come home. It could also be the fact that there were many cute boys there for her and hardly any female competition at all.

Her cousin Neji got more attention than she did since her father was grooming him to take over for him one day. Leaving one less person to take notice of her. The house was so empty all the time. Hinata lived with the housestaff. And being the traditionalist he was Hiashi was strict in his belief that there should be no fraternization between masters and servants. Even less human contact for her.

She had her friend Ino...when Ino wasn't in school or out on dates with one of her many admirers. She had her boyfriend Sasuke...who was more and more frequently too busy for her working on an original piece on the piano for his semester finals at the prestigious and exclusive school of performing arts he attended. She sighed if only she had a school to go to or make some more friends at. But Hiashi Hyuuga sneered at the pathetic excuse for a school system in the area and hired her a very proficient and knowledgable private tutor Shizune to see to Hinata's education and etiquette development. She was afterall a socialite in the making.Hiashi just wanted to make sure she would be qualified enough to be a desirable trophy wife to someone who could take care of her and give her a life he abandoned her to provide her with. (a/n: did that make sense?)

These turn of events coupled with her increasing boredom was driving her crazy in her father's beautiful mansion. She felt like a bird in a gilded cage. She was so tired of not doing anything meaningful. She wanted to be bold and inspiring like everyone else in her life. Instead she was nothing more than a doll. Pretty and empty. She even dressed like one. She didn't want a makeover...she wanted validation as a person. It was this strong desire that made her act so spontaneously, when the handsome stranger approached her with her catalog, and accepted his business card. Normally she would have walked away from such an outlandish suggestion. Modeling? Her? Was he mad?

She wasn't flashy like the girls she saw on magazine covers in the waiting room of her gynocologist's office. She wasn't skinny like Ino who could really give those airbrushed tarts a run for their money. She was just Hinata...the pretty Hyuuga doll. But as she lay on her bed turning the card over and over in her hand. She couldn't deny the building excitement within her at the intriguiging prospects he was offering to her. She studied the card and admired how elegant and professional it looked. It only had his name Kakashi Hatake, his studio address which was so similar to her own address and two phone numbers embossed in the calligraphy like font.

The ringtone of her cell phone broke her out of her reverie. Seeing Sasuke's face on the screen she quickly hit the answer key.

"Hey baby what's up?" She answered smiling looking foward to their night out later.

"Hinata? I'm really sorry Sunshine...but I can't make it tonight. Karin can only get time off from her job tonight to work on the song we have to play together at the parent's night coming up. I wouldn't even bother doing it but she really wants to impress her family...I'm really sorry." Sasuke sounded sincere but Hinata was disappointed anyway.

"I was really looking foward to tonight with you Sasuke. We never get to see each other anymore..." Hinata said softly. She heard him sigh on the other end of the conversation.

"I don't know what you want me to do. You know I'm really busy right now with all these extra credit projects I have on top of my final piece...Look why don't you take up a hobby or something...I gotta go Karin is at the door. I'll call you tomorrow okay? love you."

Hinata heard him disconnect. 'When did she become so much more important than me?' Hinata fumed while she thought of every time the redhead with the glasses and fucked up hair managed to sabotage so many of her and Sasuke's plans to spend time together. She knew that the girl liked him. But Sasuke only saw her as a friend. He had took her under his wing at school and now it was spilling over into his personal life...into Hinata's territory. Hinata disliked the other girl on sight. Her simpering demeaner, the fake way she batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend. The slutty way she dressed all the time. Really who wore short shorts with camel toe everyday?

Feeling anger well up inside her she picked the cream colored business card up again and keyed in the number printed on it's face. The phone rang five times before it was answered.

"Hello?" A pleasant voice answered. She knew it was him.

"Mr. Hatake? This is Hinata Hyuuga." She said sweetly trying to mask her surly mood. He didn't deserve her yelling at him when it was Sasuke who pissed her off.

"Ahh Miss Hyuuga...have you given my offer enough thought?"

"Yes I have. When do you want to start?" 'Screw you Sasuke...I'm gonna do better than get a hobby...I'm gonna have fun.' She thought to herself.

"Well we could take some test shots today if you're free. Why don't you bring that catalog back with you when you come."

"Uhh okay," she said slowly confused."I'll be there in an hour." The catalog? That's a weird request.

"Excellent! I'll see you in an hour then. Goodbye."

"um yeah...bye." Hinata ended the call. She jumped up and scampered over to her closet. Even if she wasn't going out with Sasuke tonight she could still dress up. Secretly she was thrilled at seeing Kakashi again. She pictured his gorgeous face in her mind. He had such striking features. The eyepatch and scar only gave his face a dangerous quality that made it only sexier. His untidy hair was silvery blonde like a moonbeam. He was so hot!! Not that she was planning to be unfaithful to her boyfriend but looking at eye candy wasn't cheating was it?

* * *

Kakashi was surprised to hear from the girl so fast. He'd gotten the feeling that her boyfriend wouldn't be to keen on the idea of her posing for him by the way she acted earlier. 'Oh well...not a problem I guess' he thought to himself as he readied his camera making sure it was loaded and charged up. Many of his fellow photographers used digital media now. Kakashi still preferred to use film it gave the photos a more aesthetically pleasing quality. 

He glanced at the clock when he heard the soft rapping at his door. 'She's early.' He opened the door and gave her a warm smile.

"Come in Miss Hyuuga." he said bowing with a flourish. She giggled at the gesture and he smiled. 'Girl's are so easy to please.' He thought to himself as she stepped into his home. "I'm surprised you actually came. How do you know I'm not gonna murder you and bury your body parts all over the city?" Kakashi said smoothly. (a/n: yes he has a twisted sense of humor)

"I don't...but if I don't come home I'm sure the head of our security will turn all your contact information over to the police as well as the video from all the security cameras that have your face and license number on them." Hinata said brightly

'She's pretty smart.' Kakashi laughed to himself. "Did you bring the catalog?"

Hinata handed it to him. "Why do you want it?" she asked curiously. She watched him flip through the pages until he reached a certain one. Telling her that he's been looking through it before.

"Well I wanna shoot you dressed like this and in this style." He explained to her and showed her the page he wanted. It was of a girl wearing a red dress with lots of ruffles and lace with a black velvet corset over it. A corset she already owned she noticed.

"So you just want to take pictures of me dressed...like this? This is how I dress all the time." Hinata was a little let down. She was looking foward to changing her look up for the pictures and showing a different side to her. A sexy side that would make Sasuke choke on his careless words to her when he saw them.

"Well yes...but I have to tell you some of these shots will be risque...can you handle that?" He said indicating another page except this time the model only had a corset on a camisole and pantelets. Hinata shrugged

"I can handle alot worse...so is this like porn or something?" Hinata said sitting down on the arm of a nearby couch.

"No it's art." He responded lightly.

"What's the difference?"

"Large amounts of money."

'Oh' she looked around the small house. It was neat and well kept. It didn't match him at all. It had a Victorian feel to it. She rather liked it.

"Will your parents mind? I promise it will be tasteful and they can even approve the pictures before I try to do anything with them." Kakashi asked her watching her closely. He didn't need any angry fathers at his doorstep with a nine-iron.

" That won't be necessary my father doesn't care what I do." was her flat reply "My mother is dead."

Nodding at the information because the statement left no room for comment. "Well then would you like to start now? It won't take long and I can't pay you very much right now."

Hinata laughed. "I don't need money! But you can give me a percentage of whatever you make off of what you shoot of me." She wasn't the business genius that Neji was but she was shrewd enough to know what to ask for. Hiashi would've been proud...well almost...

**A/N: Well...that was chapter 2! Did you like it? I still don't really know how involved Kakashi and Hinata get but there is gonna be alot of SasuHina in here somewhere...so be warned! I love that pairing. But Kakashi and Hinata are what this story is about...I won't forget that. So don't hate on Sasuke please! I also didn't want to do that boring chapter 1...chapter2...chapter3...blah blah blah. So instead I'm gonna make the title chapters something interesting (to me at least) and relatable to the story in some way. Like sometimes they will be song titles of something I think fits in with the story...kinda like a playlist...you'll see why soon. So _Miss World_ is a song by _Hole_. Give it a listen sometime.**

**Post A/N: Okay I forgot to name this chapter...oops well gotta remember next time huh? I would redo it if I could figure out how...can anybody tell me? Oh well...**


	3. Strict Machine

_Guess who's back like crack?! No...there's no crack in this story. Well I was supposed to be working on Beautiful Lie and I got stuck so I wrote this instead. I wanted to make it long and establish a connection with the Photographer and his Lolita. Yes I made it a little naughty during their conversations but I think Hinata is a naughty girl under all the nice-ness. And we all know Kakashi is naughty! Okay...so here's the deal...Sasuke isn't cheating on Hinata. He's just blowing it big time with her...is all. They are a couple and Hinata is faithful to him as well. She is attracted to Kakashi...A gorgeous older man. Got it? Cool._

Thank you anyone and everyone who is alerting/favoriting the story!

And Muchas Gracias to all my bueno reviewers!!! Ole!

winterkaguya,DarkSmile,salote,hinatalovesbadboys,Danimals21,4ng3legg,dark-emo-gal,mac2

you guys are great!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters! Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege!**

Now on to the chapter!

**_Strict machine-GoldFrapp_**

_

* * *

_

_click..whirr..click..whirr...click..whirr_...

"I want you to relax your neck a little...that stiff neck isn't coming across as natural." Kakashi said from behind the impressive camera. Hinata was lying on a gold settee with a short white dress with long flowing sleeves. It was really a large poet shirt that belonged to Kakashi from a pirate king costume he never returned to the store he rented it from three years ago.

Her hair was curled into angelic ringlets worn in a grecian style. Her face was done in a very natural make-up. Except for her lips which were lush and glossy. Her back was aching from lying on the settee but not putting weight on the angel wings strapped to her back. She wanted to keep them as undamaged as possible because they already belonged to her and were very expensive to have custom made to look real.

Holding this position trying to keep her hem line drawn low enough to keep her privates from being exposed. Her white thigh high stockings were creeping down her legs and making them itch. The pristine white lace up high heeled combat boots were starting to hurt her ankles because they were so heavy. And all through this she had to smile. She did it all. Never complaining once.

'She's a natural...' Kakashi thought to himself as he kneeled a little closer to her to get in another angle.Except for a handful of shots Hinata kept her facial features in character with whatever emotion he wanted. If he told her to be happy...a euphoric look of bliss would settle on her face in a matter of seconds. If he wanted her to be sad...a stricken look of heartbreaking melancholy would grace her features. This ability disturbed him a little bit but he shook it off. He was getting some great shots. He felt the buzz of energy at indulging in his art...his passion. God how he'd missed it!

It was unnerving to him how he connected with Hinata from behind the lens. It felt somehow as if every shot he took of her was one step closer to some sort of intimacy with her. Every photograph caught something special in her. Things that intrigued him and made him start talking to her. She was very intelligent and her wry sense of humor mirrored his own. _Smart...Sweet...Sarcastic...Sexy...So..._**OFFLIMITS!!! **'Damn you penis! Stop trying to control me!' Kakashi scolded the wayward appendage. Either way...he liked her. He liked her girly girlness and pretty face. The smokin hot bod was nice too. 'I really am a dirty old pervert.' He thought grimly.

He let out a sigh. 'This couldn't be good. It's downright fucking evil! How dare you life be so unfair? Give me the perfect woman...in a little girl's body!! Not that her body was little girl like in any way...Focus!! Oh yeah...make me attracted to a child!! Again!' kakashi cursed in his head. Took a deep breath and remembered why he just couldn't ever go there with her. Prison. Kakashi didn't look foward to living the nightmare of fighting off gang rapists behind bars. Thank you Brain...I'm glad you speak up more now.' Kakashi felt like he was losing his mind he knew he sure sounded that way to himself.

"Are you sure your father isn't going to mind that you're doing this?" Kakashi asked again wanting to be sure that they were clear on that. Hinata smiled at him softly and nodded affirmatively.

"Don't worry my Daddy doesn't care...but my cousin will probably try to kill you." Somehow those words just didn't make him feel better. But one over-protective cousin wasn't going to change his mind...he could handle his own in a fight he was sure without being cocky.

"So you are close to your cousin?" Kakashi asked making idle conversation while he snapped away.

Hinata nodded again blushing. Curious to that reaction...Kakashi cocked his head and raised his brow. "How close?" Hinata just averted her eyes as she tried to will the becoming red flush away. "Close enough to hold hands?" A nod. "Close enough to hug?" Another nod. 'Hmmm intriguing...' "Close enough to kiss?" A very small nod this time."Close enough to fu..."

"No!!!" Hinata shouted exasperated at his interrogation. When she looked up at him she saw his eyebrow still raised and the expectant look on his face. "You're not gonna let this go are you? You could just mind your business!" She said huffily.

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" Kakashi smiled at her rakishly. "Now...if I remember right...you were going to tell me how close you are to your cousin...who might possibly come after me with murder on his mind."

Hinata sighed she didn't really want to tell him but she had a feeling he could tell if she lied. A little embarassed she ducked her head."We played doctor alot when we were kids and well he taught me how to suck poison out of a snake bite..." She mumbled softly. Unfortunately Kakashi had great hearing and understood every single word.

"He taught you how to suck the poison out of a snake...bite?" He was trying to keep a straight face. I mean obviously she wasn't too traumatized by the incident.

"Oh shut up! You wanted to know...so now you know!!" Hinata pouted.

Kakashi regarded her silently for a moment before raising the camera to his face again. "Well that's sounds pretty close...is this an on going thing?" He was confused was she involved with her cousin and her boyfriend? Did they know about each other? How very Soap Opera-ish.

"It was only one time and we were just children..."Hinata answered truthfully.

"You still are a child." Kakashi pointed out. Hinata gave him a small glare.

"A child who knows how to suck the poison out of a snake." Was all she said before looking away. Her face a sullen mask.

Kakashi knew where this new unwanted attitude was coming from. The conversation he had with her regarding their strictly professional relationship staying that way. Before she left that first night he told her quite honestly that he was only interested in her as a model. That she was _way way waaay_ too young for him to be romantically involved with. She looked at him oddly and smirked. She told him that was a very conceited statement to make to her. Especially since she told him that she had a boyfriend. So it would seem they had come to terms on the subject.

But now...he wasn't so sure why but she was violating the unspoken pact they made...by doing nothing at all but being herself. She was smart and sweet...and surprisingly sarcastic. He commented on it and she made some remark about it being something she developed from exposure to her boyfriend. 'She has a nice smile'...Kakashi shook his head and stood he told her that they'd break while he changed some of the filters on the lights and covered the settee up with an ivory blanket that had a _fleur-de-lis_ design embroidered all over it.

Hinata carefully raised herself up into a sitting position and unbuckled the straps holding harness to the angel wings. She set it aside on the floor next to the settee. Finally free to stand she stood up in one motion showcasing the strength in her shapely thighs and calves. Kakashi busied himself with the filters. A light sheen of sweat on his brow.

Hinata wandered over to the stereo which she had her mp3 player plugged into and searched for a new song. When she asked him to put some music on he only had classical and light jazz. She wrinkled her nose and demanded he let her control the music on set. He agreed since he didn't care. But sighed when he had to drive her to the strip mall to pick up an adapter for it so she could play it over his sound system. The music wasn't half bad. Not really his cup of tea but he could bear listening to it if it got her in the zone. Which she was.

She played a lot of different artists but the genre was mainly the same. Hard angsty somewhat emo music or alternative girly music. He watched her bounce around in front of the stereo to a group she called Goldfrapp. 'You don't see that...no you are not seeing her dance in front of you with nothing but a shirt.._your shirt_...on. She is _**not jiggling** _around. She is just a little girl...a little girl that's just..._chubby..._in certain places...that's all.' He turned away from her and walked to the bathroom.

Hinata smiled at herself once he disappeared from the room into the hallway. He was just too easy. What was he thinking throwing a challenge at her femininity and desirability the way he did? She wasn't trying to seduce him...she just wanted to make a point...and make him sweat. Hinata wasn't vain. But she knew she was attractive. How else would she have Sasuke Uchiha as her boyfriend? The very same boyfriend who drove home how beautiful and desirable he found her as often and as long as possible.

It was fun seeing him squirm... it was _empowering._ She was still fairly new at testing her powers of female pursuasion on the male sex. And he was so good-looking...she felt her heart twist in a delightful way whenever he smiled at her. She knew it was just the effects of a silly crush. But still watching him have internal arguments with himself was worthy of a few giggles.

When she came over today he wasn't wearing the eyepatch. Behind it she assumed that he had no eye. But he did it was perfectly shaped like the other except the pupil was a discolored red color. The scar running from just above his left brow to cross his eye lid down to half an inch under his eye was faded but still noticeable. He told her his left eye was too sensitive to expose to sunlight or any bright lights really. But since the lighting was controlled in his studio he preferred to work without the eyepatch on. He was even more handsome in her eyes this way.

But still he lacked a certain beauty that Sasuke possessed. Some kind of aura of wicked sensual pheromones that surrounded him. From his perfect face to his perfect body to the tongue ring she loved so much.She truly loves Sasuke and would never cheat on him. Thinking of her boyfriend and wondered what he was doing right now. Probably parked in front of his piano...maybe next to Karin...Hinata frowned the displeased expression settling on her pretty features becomingly.

He had called her that next day when Hinata met with Kakashi.Ofcourse they got into a fight when she found out that Karin had stayed over too late to go home so she spent the night on his couch. She had reacted badly and he got defensive. She wanted him to make her understand...to explain why the hell all this was necessary. Why did Karin always have to find one more way to push Hinata when it came to the liberties she was taking with Sasuke. And why did he have to defend her all the time? Couldn't he see she was slowly but surely driving a wedge between the couple? Would it kill him to take her side. Make time for her? Why did she let this go on? She knew why...Sasuke was her first boyfriend, before that there was a crush on her cousin Neji that got a little too close once.

Now here was Kakashi...Handsome, witty, _funny_,extremely well built from the way he looked in his clothes and how he often wore loose jeans and a beater to take pictures of her. ( Even with the AC on full blast he never seemed to get cold.) He was the third man she could practice her feminine wiles on. Where was the harm when he clearly wasn't trying to sleep with her and she wasn't trying to sleep with him. It was harmless _**flirting**_. _That's all._

Kakashi came back into the room and asked her if she was ready to continue. Without the camera he was all business. She strapped the wings back on and sat on the settee instead of lying on it. One hand propped the rest of her body up as she leaned over. Now that he was behind the camera and she was safely in front of the lens he told her to pull the shirt lower over her shoulder...she complied dutifully so it could hang off sexily. She raised her eyes to him from beneath her heavy lashes.

"Okay Hinata...this time I want you to look at me like you're in love with me but are unsure if you want to...love me." Kakashi instructed her in a gentle tone. He watched her lower her eyes for a brief second...when she raised them...his breath caught in his throat...he stared at her stupidly through the lens for a moment before putting any pressure on the shutter button.

_..click..whirr..click..whirr...click..whirr..._

**A/N: Well that was one of their early photosessions! The chapter titles are song titles from Hinata's playlist. These are the songs that inspire this story. Sometimes I wonder if I write this stuff just to push my music on you people! LOL!! Well if you like the story how hard is it to give the songs a listen? _Strict Machine_ is by _GoldFrapp_. I think the lead singer has a sweet voice that I can imagine Hinata's singing voice sounding like. What do you think? **

**You know what to do! Please leave a review!**


	4. Naive

_Hello! As promised here is the next chapter. I really had such a hard time updating this story and Beautiful Lie because of not having enough time on the computer to really get some serious writing done. But I did want to show everyone what exactly was going on with Sasuke and Karin. Sorry if it sucks but I was interrupted writing this chapter so much that I think it's some kind of conspiracy my family has to break my flow so often._

Thank you everyone alerting and favoriting!!

Hershey Kisses go to my reviewers! Sorry if I don't get to reply your reviews right away! It's a toss up between doing that and actually updating. So I hope you all rather I update than reply. But I will reply!! It might just be next week is all.

4ng3legg,hinatlovesbadboys,winterkaguya,salote,PaleEnchantress,DarkSmile,mac2,NotaPunk,Cursed Feelings,Hinata-cutie,Serenity Usagi Tenou,pokey jr,Gaarazlilmiss (glad to see you here!),Melodramatic Writer,Punkey-Monkey,MoonIdiot

Here's to you guys!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masahi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

**_Naive-Lily Allen_**

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he opened the door to his apartment. Mildly irritated by the incessant jabs to his doorbell he frowned at the blonde boy smiling sheepishly at him. "Oi Bastard!! I forgot my basketball over here last week and I need it." Naruto, his self-proclaimed "bestfriend" pushed his way past the bemused Sasuke. Spotting the ball in question in the corner of the room Naruto scooped it up easily. "I got a game with Kiba at the gym in a couple of hours. So what's your plans for this fine saturday morning?" Naruto inquired in that nosy way that best friends always do.

Sasuke blinked at him...it was Saturday? He'd spent so much time lately working on his music that he barely registered the hours of his life flying by. If it was Saturday...then that meant he hadn't spoken to Hinata since last Sunday afternoon. 'Damnit!' He swore to himself. They never went so long without seeing each other much less even speaking to each other on the phone. 'She must really be mad.' He thought dully. He couldn't understand why Hinata felt so threatened by Karin. There was nothing going on. In fact Karin was the only girl who treated him like he was just an ordinary guy. She didn't try to ask him out, she didn't try to find ways to fall into his arms or lap hell at his feet even. Like some other girls have. She treated him like a...brother almost. It was like hanging out with one of the guys except without all the annoying traits his other friends Naruto and Kiba had. The way those two were always too loud and how they never shut up. Ughh...no...Karin was bearable and they were helping each other with their assignments bouncing off opinions and suggestions to each other. Hinata just couldn't understand that Karin was just a friend. A hella good friend too.

But he didn't want Hinata to get so upset either. She was very important to him too. It was just that this was a very important time in his life...He'd be graduating soon and he wanted to excel. What was so wrong with that?

"Hello!! Earth to fucking Sasuke!!! What's with your dopey ass today?" Naruto asked Sasuke curiously. Sasuke just shook his head and sighed.

"I think Karin is coming over to work on her final's piece."

"That red-head with the glasses? Wasn't she here three days ago?" Naruto studied his friend. Sasuke nodded. "Whoa! Do you mind if I ask Hinata out on a date when she breaks up with you?" Naruto joked good-naturedly. Sasuke glared at his friend."What?! She's smoking hot man!!!"

"What the fuck Naruto! We aren't going to break up!" Sasuke shoved his friend into a wall forcefully but not seriously. Naruto grinned at him. "Stop smiling at me you homo." Sasuke said dropping his hands from Naruto's shirt front.

"So Hinata is okay with that other chick being here so much?" Naruto couldn't help the smirk on his face. Even though they were best friends it was annoying the way Sasuke's life was so perfect all the time. Nobody should be so much luckier than everyone else. Ofcourse the death of his parents was extremely unlucky and Naruto felt guilt at the way he'd been thinking. Sasuke was his friend and he was gonna be rthere and help him out any way he could.

"What do you think? She's so mad at me that I haven't even heard from her since Sunday." Sasuke felt pretty depressed at the thought of never hearing from her again. Everything he was working so hard for now would be hollow and unfulfilling to him.

"Have you tried contacting her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I've been so busy. I barely know when the day changes." Sasuke rubbed his eyes, which Naruto noticed were red-rimmed and had slight shadows under them. "If Karin doesn't remind me to eat I would be dead probably." Sasuke muttered feeling a hunger pang at that moment.

"So you've been too busy to call your gorgeous girl-friend because you're too busy with that red-head?" Naruto said thoughtfully. "Well here's some advice for you and I suggest you pay attention and store it away in your head...this advice is golden. Girl's don't like being ignored for any reason. But especially in favor of another girl. You want keep your girlfriend you better start paying some attention to her." Naruto advised sagely.

Sasuke studied the blonde for a moment. What did Naruto know about this kind of stuff he'd never been in a long-term relationship like he and Hinata had. Sasuke doubted Hinata would break up with him over something so small. But he did know that he was going to make some time for her very soon. He missed her sorely now that he'd torn himself away from his music. His cellphone rang. Picking it up he answered with a gruff "Hello?"

Naruto stood there and watched the one-sided conversation Sasuke was having with the person on the other line.

"Today? I'm kinda drained and I wanted to go see Hinata today. No...No we don't have plans...it's okay... Really...you don't have to feel guilty if it's such a big emergency that you gotta switch with your co-worker then that's that. Sure...come on over. Make sure you bring coffee. See ya." Sasuke put down the cellphone after ending the phonecall. He gave Naruto a sullen 'Don't start with me look' . Naruto sighed and scooped up his basketball again and his gym bag. "Going to the gym now?" Sasuke asked just to move the moment along.

Naruto just smiled at him winningly "Yeah I wanna get a workout in so I can be all buff when I take Hinata out on that date after she dumps your ass!" he said brightly and laughed out loud walking to the door and letting himself out.

Sasuke stared at the floor wondering if he really should have just told Karin to came by some other time. 'No' he rationalized to himself 'Hinata and I don't even have plans today. Karin can come over now to work on her piece. Hadn't she helped him out alot when he worked on his final piece? He had to return the favor. He'd call Hinata up later and make amends. After Karin leaves he was gonna get some sleep and then he was gonna get in touch with his girlfriend and show her the time of her life. Whatever she wanted she was going to get. What good was his families' money to him if he couldn't spend it on his girl? She was worth it.

Feeling the rumbling in his stomache again he swallowed to get rid of the slightly nauseous feeling in his throat after not eating in last 18 hours. He walked into his kitchen to raid his refrigerator for some nourishment.

* * *

Karin smiled to herself as she balanced the coffees in their cupholder between the two steaming styrofoam containers a bag with fresh bagels sat precariously. She was so glad she decided to call him today. It looked like he was on the verge of calling his girlfriend. Karin smirked at the thought of Sasuke's pasty faced girlfriend. So what if she was somewhat pretty? Karin was cute too. So what if Hinata had a fuller figure than her. Karin was slim and she had personality. Sasuke would realize how perfect she was for him and not that spoiled pampered princess. She's probably an airhead and that's why she doesn't talk alot. Well Karin was smart just like Sasuke was. She didn't see what he saw in the little weirdly dressed Hinata. They didn't really have all that much to talk about. Not like Sasuke and herself. They had music in common. They could talk for hours and hours. Okay so maybe a lot of the time it was about Hinata and Karin would pretend to be sympathetic to his problems all the while gritting her teeth in anger because she was so sick of hearing that name come from his lips all the time. 

All the other girl's at their school were jealous of her thinking that Karin had a romantic relationship with Sasuke. Well it wouldn't be too long before Karin made sure that Sasuke and Hinata were through. Sasuke would need comfort from his "friend" and then Karin would reel him in slowly. She had the strategy all figured out and the patience to carry it out. All the other girl's were so stupid giving Sasuke all the kinds of attention he didn't want. Karin hadn't acted the way they all did. Instead she approached him from a harmless angle...just a friend. But that would all change...it was only a matter of time.

She knew that Hinata had called Sasuke once the past week while he ran out to pick up takeout chinese food. She erased the message as soon as Hinata disconnected. She had to do what she had to do to get Sasuke for herself. Alls fair in love and war and all that. Hinata was just one out-of-luck-poor-little-rich girl Karin sang in her head.

* * *

Kakashi smiled to himself watching Hinata twirl and dance around his studio joyfully. She sang along with the music. This Lily Allen sure was an amusing artist. He laughed outloud at some of her outrageous lyrics that she delivered in such an innocent carefree voice. Hinata wore sheer peach colored babydoll dress that had large beige polka dots on it. The underslip of the dress matched their color and a peach bibbon ran from under breasts emphasizing their shape to tie sweetly in the back with a loopy bow.It was short (hemline brushing her thighs) and sweet much like the girl in it. She wore beige anklet socks with lacy trim and high heeled black patant leather maryjanes. She had her long black hair curled in soft full ringlets around her waist with a peach headband holding her bangs away from her face. 

When Kakashi learned how lonely Hinata was he felt a twinge of pity. He knew that all alone feeling very well. When his first real girlfiend and his bestfriend died in boating accident on a 'ditch school excursion' to the marina. If he hadn't gotten into a huge fight with Rin he would have been there with her and Obito.At the time he wished he had been there. Later he knew he had that fight to thank for his life.The black empty void they left behind there almost swallowed him whole. He was haunted by how things ended between them. But Kakashi was a survivor and eventually he did get on with his life even if he never really got over losing them. He didn't think Hinata had it in her to go so long without human contact. So against his better judgement he told her she could come over and hang out anytime she wanted. So far she was really good at not taking any advantage of the offer. Stopping by to keep him company but not so much that he minded. In fact he really enjoyed being around her. She was a very sunny person indeed.

Hinata smiled openly feeling the happy vibe of the song run throughout her whole body. She was feeling very playful and wasn't surprised when Kakashi whipped out his camera even though they didn't plan on having a photosession today. She couldn't help how her crush on him deepened when he told her that she had an open invitation to his home. She was really depressed at how Sasuke never called her back. Maybe he was mad at her for being so upset about Karin again. But Kakashi saved her from going all suicidal and scary...drunk dialing him like she and Ino did one night. But for some reason he never called her back. Thinking back on the message she wondered if she had said anything offensive. She was pretty sure she didn't but anything was possible after all that X-rated liquor Ino brought over for their sleepover.

She knew that Kakashi wasn't interested in a little girl like her. But she loved teasing him during the times he was clicking away. It tapped into the emotions he was trying to capture from her. Innocent and seductive at the same time isn't something easily done without the right state of mind. She did keep things very proper whenever they weren't working and just enjoying each other's company. She didn't want him to turn her away because things were weird. She told herself she only found him so interesting because Sasuke wasn't around. She told herself her feelings weren't real. She told herself that all this time with him was completely harmless. Later she would tell herself she was such a liar looking back.

**A/N: Naive is a song that Hinata would listen to and relate to something she wants to say to Sasuke. It isn't necessarily the song that was playing during the impromptu photosession. Gosh it's hard to come up with cute outfits for Hinata to wear! Oh yeah I was talking about the song ...it reflects how Sasuke is and how he doesn't get how devious girls can be. Fitting right? Ooohh that Karin is sneaky!! Well please let me know what you think about this chapter. It wasn't very dramatic but it does lay down some more foundation for a nice long story (I'm hoping) **


	5. Running

_Hey everyone! I got a little time to post this up today. I'm sorry if it's short but I only had a quick pop in at my mom's to write this. Under two hours...I'm going to try to reply all your reviews . Sorry if I haven't yet so far. But good news is...I can log on again from my BlackBerry! Yay! But with X-mas being so crazy I still have zero time to myself. Anyway here is the next chapter and I will be back here tomorrow to work on Beautiful Lie...and I'll have more time to do it. In case any of you are sitting there saying Update Beautiful Lie already dammit!! I am...I promise!!! _

_And I do appreciate all reviews really your input means alot but it's unnecessary to point out any typos or mistakes. If you get what I'm trying to say and it's not all screwed up...I'm happy. I already know that I make mistakes so please excuse them. I use NotePad because I had abad experience with Microsoft word. Like trying to save my changes only to end up not saving three hours of writing! Ugh!! I try to correct my mistakes later when I can. But seeing as how I have so little time. I have to choose between updating or editing when I get on the computer. So please understand when I choose to update more often than edit._

Thank you for alerting and favoriting the story...if you did either or both of those things.

Special Thank Yous are for those that actually review!! You guys are on my NICE list!!

LovedLess231,TaichiSpirit,NotaPunk,pokey jr.,HiN4-cH4n,Hinata-cutie,lightxdark,salote,4ng3legg,mac2,Pandadachan,MoonIdiot,PaleEnchantress,winterkaguya,Punkey-Monkey

You guys are so damn FLY!!! lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

**_Running-No Doubt_**

* * *

Hinata looked at her reflection closely. Sasuke had called her...he said he never got any messages on his answering machine. She was only too happy to forgive him. Kakashi was fun to be around sure but she really missed her boyfriend... and doing stuff that required her boyfriend. Studying her reflection she tugged at the hem of her burgundy minidress it had spaghetti straps and a empire waistline. She wore black velvet hotpants over large fishnet tights and knee-high black leather lace-up boots. They made plans for a date but Hinata wanted to include Ino who was having a hard break-up...it was her third in six-months. So Sasuke invited Naruto who seemed pretty excited to be set up with Hinata's hot friend. Hinata twirled a curl in her fingers absently...she wore it half-up in side ponytails. Black silk and burgundy lace ribbons were tied in pretty little pom pom bows held them up leaving the rest to fall naturally to her waist. Was this okay? Should she wear something a little less 'eager' to see him in? Why was she so nervous? 

All the time she spent with Kakashi this past week flashed through her mind. He taught her how to cook spaghetti sauce from scratch. She set up his Myspace page...which he never ever logged onto or checked into. He took up his guitar again because she was so impressed that he could play...pretty well too in her opinion. Sasuke being a musical genius outshined Kakashi in that department. Sasuke. She almost turned him down. Almost said that she had other places to be. She didn't...Kakashi had to do some work for his friend the detective as a 'favor' and cancelled their tentative plans to go for a ride on his motorcycle. If he didn't would she still be going on this date? Ofcourse...she would.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself in the mirror. She was doubting herself and her feelings.She was considering blowing Sasuke off for someone who didn't even consider her a sexual being. To Kakashi she was a little girl and therefore untouchable so why bother thinking about it at all. For every little flirtation she aimed his way, he had the same reaction. He would give her a small smile and say "Thank you Hinata that's very sweet." And go on like nothing at all. It made her try harder... but only made herself feel foolish. It was getting out of hand how her emotions were thrown so off kilter by Kakashi and her concern over what he was thinking about her...about them...about everything! She shook her head in self-disgust. Kakashi was not her boyfriend. He didn't want to be her boyfriend and told her so. So why was she so nervous to see her 'real' boyfriend? Did she feel guilty for wanting to get close to another man? No! That is unacceptable! She told herself. Kakashi is not interested!!...and she wasn't either!

She fixed her plum lipgloss one last time and grabbed the black leather motorcycle jacket lying on her bed. She headed downstairs to wait for Sasuke outside in the afternoon dusk that covered her street. She enjoyed witnessing that time of day when it turned from night to day. It was a special time to her. When she was a child she used to think it was at that time and when the sun first rose that fairies would come out of hiding and play among the flowers in the gardens. She knew how childish that thought was but still savored the atmoshpere in the air during this time of day. Skipping out onto her front lawn she twirled around with her arms outstreched until she got dizzy and fell over. Giggling softly to herself she didn't here the car pull up and a door softly slam. Within moments while she was still catching her breath a figure blocked out the light from the setting sun. Squinting she caught sight of Sasuke's face smiling down at her tenderly.

"Hey" he said softly in the sexy way that melted her into puddles everytime. He held a hand out to her. Feeling happiness rise and bubble up deep inside her at seeing his handsome face she smiled widely in return and took his hand. He pulled her up to her feet gently and took her in his arms. He closed his eyes and just stood there holding her breathing in her perfume deeply. It was the one he bought her for Valentine's Day. Feeling her in his arms felt so good he thought to himself not caring that they were out in the open practically on the street.

Momentarily startled at this rare show of PDA Hinata didn't know how to react. Sure Sasuke often held her hand while walking or kept his hand somewhere an her person at all possible times. But hugs and kisses were often kept behind closed doors or snuck quickly in darkened corners. When he didn't relinquish his hold on her, Hinata brought her arms up and embraced him back tightly.

When the moment passed he kissed her on the forehead and tucked hand into the crook of his arm and led her to his car. He opened her door for her and retrieved the bouquet of white tulips lying on the passenger seat. "These are for you." Hinata smiled softly when she got the car and he shut her door. Sasuke could be really sweet and that was one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

* * *

They ended up eating at a trendy restaurant and then out to the karaoke bar. At dinner Naruto did his best to impress Ino. But Ino was too busy checking her sidekick for make up texts from her latest ex... Shikamaru. After it became pretty obvious that Ino was just not interested, Naruto turned his attentions toward every other female the group came across that looked available. He was a hit with most of them. Often coming away with less memory space in his phone's address book. Hinata was very awed by his prowess. Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered things under his breath about 'manwhores'. 

When Ino stood up to use the restroom at the karaoke bar Hinata followed (as all girls often do). The glaring flourescent light in the ladies room was a rude departure from the dim lighting in the bar. Ino stepped into a stall while Hinata bent towards the mirror in order to touch up her make-up.

"So are you two all good again?" Ino asked from behind the stall door.

"I think so. I don't really know...we haven't talked about anything yet. But he's acting very well behaved around Naruto. Normally when they get together like this they argue about the dumbest things. Why do boys do that?" Hinata was often caught in the middle of the petty arguments between the two boys.

"I don't know. But it's pretty cute how boys are like that though!" Ino laughed for the first time that night. Hinata had to agree...boys just had a way about them that made her insides jump around. Even after spending so much time around a bonafide man. Because while Kakashi wore his manliness around him like a pimpsuit...he was still very boyish in manner with his bachelor lifestyle that screamed Peter Pan Complex. Hinata frowned into the mirror...she really shouldn't be thinking about him right now. Ino flushed the toilet behind her and left the stall. Washing her hands thoroughly at the sink she studied Hianta's thoughtful expression.

"I know that look. It means a boy's got you in knots. Is it Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Ino asked forgetting her own boy troubles for the moment. Hinata merely shook her head. Sasuke was not who was on her mind. It was Kakashi. He was hanging over her date like a black raincloud. She knew the folly in her confused feelings...but was unsure of how to deal with it all. 'Sasuke is my boyfriend.' She told herself with determintation and smiled at Ino. Before leaving the restroom leaving Ino to follow her out.

When the two girls reached the table they found Sasuke and Naruto both taking swigs from whatever Naruto had in a flask he produced from his jacket pocket. The waitress was ignoring the two boys' actions, too busy trying to give Sasuke a view down her shirt. He ignored her and studying the songlist in his hands. Naruto took advantage of the view and smiled lasciviously to himself. Ino smacked the table to get his attention signaling that he should stand up and let Hinata into the round booth. Since the waitress was blocking Sasuke from doing so.

Once Hinata was again tucked against Sasuke with his arm thrown around her the waitress walked off to take another tables' order. She looked down at the booklet that Sasuke was perusing. Naruto and Ino had their own little song list booklet that they both kept turning the pages on each other. Hinata smiled to herself. If only Naruto was Ino's type then she knew they would be a great couple. Unfortunately Ino liked the more intellectually suave types.

"I wanna sing 'The Thong Song'!" Naruto announced loudly. Sasuke smirked at the song Naruto chose. Ino snorted.

"I'm going to sing an angry song." Ino said still looking over the list.

"I'm not drunk enough to sing." Sasuke said swiping Naruto's flask from the other boy's grip.

Hinata's eyes ran down the song list. She closed it and handed it over to Sasuke. The group pressed her song choices into the panel that was at their table.

Naruto's song was first and many of the women in the bar cheered him on loudly. Hinata giggled when out of nowhere someone's under hit him in the chest. Naruto was momentarily startled but sang on without tripping up. When he was done he didn't know what to do about the lacy underwear lying on the stage, which was just a raised platform in the middle of the bar, and kicked it under the closest unoccupied table discreetly.

Ino bounced up onto the stage and started her own song. As she sang her song she paced back and forth like a sleek panther. Hinata never heard 'You Oughtta Know' sound so good. When it came to her turn Hinata pulled the stool sitting just next to the moniter she was supposed to sing off of to the middle of the stage. She felt less uncomfortable singing in front of so many people if she didn't just stand there. As the music came on she smiled at Sasuke and sang sweetly to him. She poured all her emotion into that one song and captivated her intended audience...Sasuke.

He stared at her during the whole song with a hungry look in his eyes. When the song was over the whole bar clapped raucously and Hinata blushed as she returned the stool to it's original position on the stage. She sat down next to Sasuke and accepted his kiss. Naruto made a high pitched "Awww" and some smooching sounds. Ino smiled sadly at the couple thinking about Shikamaru. Sasuke tightened his grip on her and gave her side a squeeze. They looked into each others eyes deeply. Hinata felt somewhat more secure now than when she stepped onto the stage. She cuddled into him closer and enjoyed the rest of their time with their bestfriends.

It wasn't only until later when Hinata was lying in bed naked next to a deeply asleep Sasuke when her cellphone vibrated before chiming three times alerting her to a text message.Checking the sender...her heart skipped a little when she saw Kakashi's cell number and his name. Shooting a look at Sasuke she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom before reading the message.

**Hinata...how was your evening? Mine was boring beyond belief! But I got what my friend needed so I'm going to go home and crash. Do you want to pose again tomorrow? I have the whole afternoon free. Call me when you wake up in the morning and let me know what your plans are. And don't worry about wearing a specific outfit. I picked one up for the shoot I have in mind special. Sweet dreams princess. Kakashi**

Holding the phone close to her chest she smiled. He wanted her to have sweet dreams...she knew it wasn't that big of a deal. But her heart felt warmer anyway. She knew by ritual Sasuke would get up early and take her to breakfast and have her home by noon. So she knew she would be posing again...be with Kakashi again. Clearing the message off her phone screen she crawled onto Sasuke's big bed with him and closed her eyes. Not aware of the strong arm thrown over her minutes later whie she drifted off into unconciousness.

**A/N: I know Kakashi wasn't in this chapter but I wanted to focus on Hinata's 'official' relationship. I know that I used three songs. The Thong Song by Sisqo, You Oughtta Know by Alanis Morrisette and Running (Hinata's song) by No Doubt. Now I know alot of people like to read song lyrics but I try to avoid writing the song lyrics. If people want to read them they can look them up on a website that posts them. I just don't have the time or inclination to do so. Sorry. But you should really give a listen to the songs I use for chapter titles because they relate to the story, that's my suggestion anyways...So Running is kind of like a plea to Sasuke. If you don't get it please give it a listen. Okay so I'm out and I'll see all my Beautiful Lie readers tomorrow!**


	6. A question of Lust

_I'm back! And I am so sorry it's taken so long for me to get back to this story. After all the angst from the Beautiful Lie universe it was hard to come back to this story since I wanted this one to have a lighter note than those stories. Even then you'll notice that this chapter isn't very light at all. But I couldn't find the right tone when I tried to force sunshine and rainbows. So I scrapped that...since it was crap and wrote this. I hope you all like it. Also a reviewer **Punkey-Monkey **expressed an interest in seeing some drawings of Kakashi's photos. I myself think that is an excellent idea and am quite interested in seeing that myself (even if it was suggested in a review from chapter 3- sorry it took so long!) So if anybody does decide to put this story into art please let me know. I would be happy to announce it if you want. Just let me know how to get to it(like if it gets uploaded to photobucket or deviantart) and the info you want to share. Also another person wanted to know where my inspiration for Hinata's style of dress is. Someone mentioned Chii from Chobits and yes she does dress similar. But I get my inspiration from Arina Tanemura's heroines in her mangas. Mostly from Full Moon O Sagashite and Gentleman's Alliance. The ages also came up...Hinata is 16, Sasuke 17 almost 18, Kakashi 28, Ino 17, Naruto 18, and Sakura 20(yes I tweaked her age a bit to fit in better with the story and she's a minor character who probably won't be mentioned again in the story after this chapter. So I apologize if I've left you all hanging once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Thank you everyone who is alerting/favoriting me and/or this story.

Special thanks goes to my oh so beloved reviewers...If it wasn't for you guys still reviewing after all this time I might have not kicked myself in the ass to write this chapter at this time. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you!!!

Punkey-Monkey,PaleEnchantress,4ng3legg,Pandadachan,TaichiSpirit,winterkaguya(I hope this satisfies even if I haven't answered any of your questions...cuz I don't know the answers yet!),salote,zutara101,Cursed Feelings,Hinata-cutie,MoonIdiot,HiN4-cH4n,CurveCrush,hinataaa,Captain Deadpool,Apryl2007,BloodNinja555,PandasRoxmySOx,Imbeleth,lacedawn

You guys are the BEST!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

**_A question of Lust-Depeche Mode_**

* * *

Kakashi stared at the girl in front of him. Hinata sat in his window seat staring out the window at the weather that seemed to reflect her mood. The rain came down in a slow steady stream like a gentle curtain of sadness. He drank in how she looked sitting there with her arms wrapped around her knees with her head resting on them head turned away from him slightly where he sat at the kitchen table cleaning off his camera lens. The gray weather reflected off her pale complexion in an eerily beautiful way touched a chord in his heart that made him feel as sad as she looked. Her eyes shone with what looked suspiciously like tears just on the brink of falling down her soft dewy cheeks...but they never came. Her lips were red and plump from her habit of nibbling them and turned down slightly in correspondence with the emotions encased within her. Kakashi knew that this sight of her right now was one of the most beautiful he ever seen her. The sadness...the serenity in it.

She wore a black satin bustier corset top that had crystal gemstone skulls scattered all over it under a fuzzy black shrug paired with black velvet hot pants and her clunky motorcycle boots. Her hair fell around her like an inky blanket straight ironed and loose with a diamond encrusted skull and crossbone hair clip holding her long bangs out of her eyes. Kakashi raised the camera to his eyes and started clicking away. It was a rare moment of complete honest emotions shining through from within her and not because he was coaxing them out of her. He knew she heard the shutter go off rapidly but she gave no outward reaction. It was like she was a melancholy statue. The only signs of life was the gentle rise and fall of her breast as she breathed.

"Must you do that now?" She asked softly turning her head and eyes towards him. He saw the reproach in her eyes. He sighed...the guilt he shouldn't feel rising up within him.

"It's what I do." He answered simply. "You look beautiful sitting there...you can't blame me for wanting to capture it for always." He gave her a small smile.

She returned it albeit a little less than enthusiastically."I wonder if I'll ever feel as pretty as you say I am." She looked out the window again. He could tell she was thinking about that morning. He never should have brought Sakura home with him last night. It was a spur of the moment kind of situation. He had run into her at the coffee shop and they had got to catching up together. Sakura had been in one his summer photography classes a few years ago when she was just out of highschool. They had a short brief fling that summer and parted as friends. The pink haired young woman told him of her studying to be a nurse and her fiance Kabuto who was well on his way to being a brilliant surgeon. She was intrigued by his latest project and wanted to see his work with Hinata so he invited her over to his place.

He wasn't sure how it happened but one minute Sakura was commenting on how beautiful his new model was and the next she was kissing him feverishly with her hands down his pants. If it hadn't been so long since his last sexual encounter he might have stopped it. But then again Kakashi was always up for a good lay and Sakura was obviously into it last night despite her upcoming nuptials. It was as good as he remembered it. But he regretted it instantly when Hinata showed up after his morning shower looking quite stupified at the sight of Sakura coming out of his bedroom disheveled and sleepy in only her underwear. She smiled at Hinata out of embarassment and started rambling on and on about nonsense before blurting out "So you're the one with the musical genius boyfriend". Hinata visibly paled and turned flashing angry eyes at Kakashi. Seeing this and realizing her blunder Sakura started rushing about gathering her clothes hastily making her excuses about being late for class. It was painfully obvious what had happened the night before and the look of hurt in Hinata's eyes punched him in the gut sharply. Before he knew it Sakura was speeding away from his house in her little compact car and Hinata just stood there silently for a pregnant moment.

It was an awkward moment in which Kakashi could think of nothing to say. Hinata had sucked it up and smiled at him (which he didn't believe for a second) and told him that she was sorry for intruding on him. Which was silly because she had been coming over unannounced like this for so long without him batting an eye. It was his fault for letting Sakura stay the whole night. Even if he and Hinata didn't have a romantic relationship he knew how she felt about him and how those feelings grew a little more each time they saw each other. He felt like an utter bastard for causing her any kind of hurt. But because he knew about Hinata's insecurities about her boyfriend's "platonic" relationship with another woman and the nature of his own stupid mistake he knew it was twenty times more painful to her. She was afterall a very vulnerable and emotionally fragile young girl. That's why the sadness emanating her small frame was killing him. He would never willingly hurt her. And even if he wasn't so against getting involved with her he knew any kind of relationship past the friendship they had forged together was nothing but invitation to certain disaster. If he was smart he'd put an end to it now. But he was anything but smart when it came to her. He needed her companionship and sweet attention just as she needed his. He was too selfish to give up what she filled in his life. She brought light into the emptiness of self-imposed loneliness he had learned to live with for so long since the deaths of his two closest people in his life.

Hinata swung her legs down from the seat turning her back to the window. The movement caught his eye and he looked at her again watching her stare at him quietly. She looked like she was trying to find the right words to say whatever was on her mind. He waited patiently knowing she needed this moment to collect herself.

"Why did you talk to her about me? More importantly why did you tell her about Sasuke? She has no business knowing anything about me...much less my boyfriend." She ended quietly.

Kakashi stood up from his chair and went over to her and sat down beside her in the window never breaking eye contact. "I didn't know you were an off-limit topic. I guess I just didn't think. She was asking me about my life and lately you've been a big part of it." He said truthfully. He let her digest this as he swept a tendril of hair behind her ear. He could see a myriad of emotions flash behind her opalescent eyes at this statement.

"That doesn't explain why you told her about Sasuke. Did you tell her everything?! Even about Karin?" Hinata said heatedly anger winning out in the end. She felt perfectly justified in her ire. She didn't appreciate Kakashi putting personal information about her out there for any old aquaintence sluts of his' amusement.

Kakashi sighed again and put his arm around her comfortingly."I'm sorry about that. But it wasn't like that. I didn't tell her anything personal about you two..er three. I thought it was small talk...you know?" He rubbed small circles down her back.

Hinata looked up at him and decided he was sincere. "I forgive you." He smiled."But don't talk about Sasuke to anyone else again...ever. Please respect my feelings about this." She said firmly. He nodded in agreement.

"I will...and I do. Respect you." He pulled her to him in a hug and held her close still rubbing her back. He felt her relax against him and he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled her intoxicating clean scent of fresh cut peonies. He felt her arms come around him and squeeze back. He knew he should release her but he couldn't seem to let go. She felt so good there in his arms.She was so soft. He felt her pull away from him and he reluctantly loosened his grip on her. He looked own into her eyes and read the confusion there and the longing. He didn't stop her when she closed the distance between their lips. He closed his eyes as he felt the sweetness in her kiss. He lost himself for a moment in the lush lips under his own. Her tongue caressed them delicately almost shyly. He opened his mouth to her and invited in. The kiss started to evolve from sweet to sensual and Kakashi could only damn himself silently as he pulled away from her completely.

She gasped and turned deep red in shame"I...I'm so sorry Kakashi! I didn't mean to..." Hinata cried out immediately to be stopped by a soft touch to her lips. Kakashi smiled down at her gently.

"It's okay...Thank you Hinata that was very sweet." He said as always when things delved into this taboo realm of attraction between them. He chuckled and after a moment she joined him elbowing him in the stomach."_Oof_ and so the abuse begins." He said pouting good naturedly. He looked out the window behind them. "The rain stopped. Let's get out of here and get some breakfast...my treat." He said standing up and holding his hand out to her.

She smile dazzlingly like the sun that just came out of the clouds outside and took it."You're on!" He led her to the door still holding her hand stopping briefly to grab his wallet and keys from the side table in the entryway. He wondered to himself if mother nature were in tuned to her feelings at the observation he just made. Shrugging it off he felt almost _happy_ now that she was no longer downcast as the weather was earlier.

**A/N: Well I hope that wasn't too out of place in this story. It was hard gettin back into the groove of this tale. So let me know what you think! Also the chapter title is the song I wrote this chapter listening to. There was no way I could go happy...So I went EMO!!**

**Please leave a review...it makes my muse happy and she's the one who writes this stuff! LOL **


	7. Worked up so sexual

_Hello everyone! Well this chapter was a bit of a challengeand truthfully I'm not all that satisfied with it. But since I wanted to get back into the habit of updating regularly if possible I decided to post this chapter as is. If anyone has any ideas on how it could be better just let me know and I'll fix it up later. Mostly I wanted to emphasize on the conversation that Kakashi had with Sakura since there was concern expressed about it in last chapter's reviews and the aftermath of the kiss they shared._

Thank you anyone who has been favoriting and/or reviewing.

Special kudos for my reviewers! Since you guys bother reviewing I always try hard to incorporate any ideas and suggestions. But sometimes they aren't workable with the story. If I don't use them don't think I hate them it's just that they conflict with something I may have planned for later on. That being said on with the love!

TaichiSpirit,HiN4-cH4n,xXxItaHinaSasuxXx,lacedawn,winterkaguya,salote,PandasRoxmySOx,Hinata-cutie,Imbeleth,Haruka2007,Pandadachan(thanks for the PM!! I love it!),rcr,borisbear,LovedLess231, When your strange,Cursed Feelings,MoonIdiot,akuma de soro

Smooches galore!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

**_Worked up so sexual- The Faint_**

* * *

Hinata stole quick glances at Kakashi while he drove. She couldn't help the warm feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach at the sight he made. He was always so sure of himself in everything he did. Bobbing his head to the music she was playing on his car stereo he would glance back at her every once in a while and flash her an easy smile. She melted inside every single time. Even though she knew it wasn't right...she couldn't help feeling proud to be with someone so handsome. She couldn't help comparing him to Sasuke once again. Sasuke had a much more obvious appeal but he lacked the confidence that Kakashi exuded in waves,lacked the same magneticcharisma. Sasuke often held himself apart and aloof unless he was around people he truly felt comfortable with. Kakashi had an easy going grace and warmth to him that just seemed to draw people in...mainly women. Hinata wrinkled her nose at this fact. But he never gave any of them anything more than polite replies and smiles...around her anyway.

She looked down at her lap and plucked at the skirt of her black minidress. It had a low scoop neckline with a thin pale pink satin ribbon running though black eyelet holes around it's edging and matching pale pink inserts peeking out the top covering her bosom more modestly saving her from looking slutty. The short slightly puffed sleeves had the same ribbon threading that gathered at it's edges as well. She wore matching ribbons of black and pale pink tied around her neck. Over it she had on a short pale pink and black Burberry trenchcoat that was left open. Her legs covered in opaque thigh high stockings that stopped a couple of inches below the short hemline. She wore black lace up ankle boots with a slight platform heel that had an antique look to them. Her hair was left loose in longshining wavesto her waist. She was a little worried if she was dressed right for the occasion. Kakashi had invited her to go with him to an early dinner and an art show opening for one of his photgrapher friend's at a chic art gallery in the city.

"You look fine."Hinata looked at him surprised that he knew what she was thinking. He smiled at her again. "Your brow furrows slightly when you feel self concious. You really shouldn't do that it'll cause you wrinkles." He patted her knee lightly before returning his hand to his gear shift. Hinata smiled back at him for noticing something so small. His attention to her was undeniable and flattering. When had Sasuke noticed something about her lately? In fact Sasuke hadn't been noticing her at all for awhile. Did he even miss her? Did he even bat an eye that she hadn't spoken more than ten words to him per occasion whenever she was with him for the past two weeks? Probably not. Looking out the window at the lights that were starting to light up on the not quite darkened streets. 'I will**not **let him ruin my night' she promised herself.

She looked over at him and studied the way he looked. He wore a white oxford shirt with the first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms untucked over jeans with a faded gray t-shirt. His hair in it's usual disarray, lookingboyishly tousled. He had a black blazer with a silk screened silver cross and intricate designs woven around it it in curliques and sharp edges on the left shoulder in the back,thrown onto the backseat for later use. His right wrist sported a leather thong wrapped around it three times and tied off securing a silver disk that had a maltese cross engraved in it. He wore scuffed black worker boots with jeans not tucked into them.She had to admit that Kakashi was hotter than normal tonight. But thats all it was..he was attractive. Nothing wrong with admitting the truth right?

But there was more than that. There was the kiss. Why did she do that? She felt horrified at her actions. She didn't just go around kissing people out of turn. Kissing was special to her. It was intimate. That's why it was doubly humiliating that Kakashi seemed to react as if it wasn't a big deal. And there was the rub...she was glad he wasn't showing any signs of awkwardness and even went out of his way to make her feel comfortable...but she was disappointed that it seemed so meaningless to him when it had turned her inside out for days.

It had been so..._magical _to her. His lips were soft and sensual. His kiss so self assured and knowledgeable. If he hadn't stopped it she wasn't sure if** she** would have. She could almost remember slipping away from herself and concious thought into a haze of desire and want for more...from him. The dangerous feelings and tantalizing pleasure almost sending her into a sensory overload.

Guilt ripped through her for her traitorous thoughts. Because not only did she enjoy the kiss, she knew she would do it again if given the opportunity. Despite Sasuke. In truth the only thing holding her back from it was fear. Fear of losing Kakashi's friendship and respect. Because she knew she relied on him to support her like he had been for months now. With Sasuke off doing _whatever_ with _whoever_...like that bitch Karin. Hinata needed someone to be there for her. Someone in her corner. And that was what Kakashi always had been...someone exclusively there _just for her_. Like a delicious secret. She hadn't even told Ino about him yet.

Yes his friendship was worth way more to her than any kind of physical attraction. They were just friends and that's what theywould stay.Turning her head to look at him once more she smiled at him and he winked at her before focusing on the road once more. Feeling slightly less sure of that last thought she too turned her attentions outside the car window.

* * *

Kakashi looked down into the frothy golden liquid in the chilled mug before him. Hinata had excused herself from the table of the cozy italian restaurant after they were done eating to use the powder room. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss...that oh so sweet intoxicating kiss that he had shared with her. He knew it was wrong but it had felt so damn right. That bothered him. He had only wanted to comfort her when he sat next to her in the windowseat that day. He didn't know she would be so upset over what Sakura said. He himself didn't understand how something so small and innocuous seemed to cause so much damage to Hinata's feelings. He ran over the conversation with his former lover in his head...

_They had been standing side by side in front of his worktable looking at the various photographs neatly lined up on it._

_"So this is your new model...she's very pretty." Sakura said looking intently at a photograph that was laid out on his work table._

_"Yes she is." Kakashi studying the picture also . It was one of his favorites where she was looking up at him lovingly in her angel costume. He didn't notice Sakura glance at him and then quickly back at the photo._

_"So are you sleeping with her?" Sakura feigned indifference her voice perfectly casual._

_"No...she has a boyfriend." Kakashi's voice soft and distant still staring at Hinata's beautiful face. Sakura merely laughed and touched his arm. He looked down at her in surprise noticing the too happyexpression on her face._

_"Oh come on Kakashi! Even so I can't imagine any girl saying no to you. What is she blind?" The words falling from her lips carefully so as not to emphasize the digging she was doing._

_"Nah what would she see in me when she has this music genius that she's in love with." Kakashi said seriously looking down at the photograph missing the jealous flash in Sakura's eyes._

_"Well like** I** said she's a very pretty girl." _

_"Like **I** said...yes she..." Kakashi was cut off by Sakura's lips landing aggresively on his own._

One thing led to another and they were in his bed tearing each others clothes off. He had enjoyed the encounter but it wasn't anything more than what it was. The venting of sexual frustration after a long period of abstinence. Sakura was nothing more to him than an ex-bed buddy. And after the emptiness he felt watching her run out of his house still pulling her clothes on with Hinata standing there quietly trying not to look at him but not able to look anywhere else. He knew that he would never have Sakura in his bed ever again no matter what.

Feeling a presence at his side he was drawn out of his thoughts."Excuse me sir? Is there anything else I can get for you?" He looked up to see their waitress standing next to him batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. He shook his head . "What about your sister?"

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her curiously."What makes you think she's my sister?" The question was quiet. And the waitress blanched at her obvious mistake.

"Oh just because she is so young." The woman stammered . Blushing furiously making her complexion look odd with her strawberry blonde hair.

"It's okay...she's not my sister...or my date." Kakashi reassured her feeling suddenly uncomfortable. The waitress smiled at him hopefully slipping a napkin into his hand and walked away. This was why it couldn't be anything more than what it was. Him taking her out to dinner and to the art opening. It was...**inappropriate**. Feeling a little dejected at the thought he drained the beer from the mug. He couldn't deny the feelings he harbored for her anymore at least not to himself. But he could make sure he kept things as platonic as possible between them.

Looking at the napkin, he found the waitress 'Katie' had written her phone number in what looked like lip liner. Sighing he slipped the napkin phone number faced down and placed his mug on top of it. Katie was cute but definitely not what he was looking for. Seeing Hinata make her way back to the table he stood up and held her coat out for her."Ready?" He asked when she reached him.

She nodded."Yes I really like this restaurant. We should come eat here again sometime." Hinata said cheerfully her pink lipgloss perfectly redone. He let his gaze linger on those succulent plump lips for a moment before giving her a non commital reply.

He highly doubted they would ever eat there again."Let's get to the gallery before it gets too late." He said simply and helped her put the trenchcoat on. He found her outfit rather charming yet very childlike and disturbingly sexy. He felt a little apprehensive at presenting her to some of his peers in light of his latest realizations. After she was done up properly to protect her from the now nippy night air in the city,he smiled at her reassuringly once more but uncharacteristically didn't offer her his arm. Hinata followed him to the front to settle up their bill not realizing the change in the atmosphere between them.

**A/N: Well I hope it's not too bad. I know it wasn't very exciting but...I'm pretty much having a hard time writing with all the pain ( I sprained my ankle...just walking normally, I am the biggest clutz! Also I have nothing to kill the pain...O woe is me!LOL) Worked up so sexual by The Faint was a suggested song by _Pandadachan (_muah I love you!! That song is so awesome...I put it on my myspace playlist!lol) that I wrote this chapter to.( I jammed out to the Pole Mix...but the deathcab for cutie mix is good too!) I like to imagine it was the song playing on the radio while they were driving in his car. Anyways...anyone else got any good song ideas? Please let me know and I'll give it a listen. So anyway...I think I might be checking back in with Sasuke next chapter...maybe.**

**..,until next time...drop me a line!...(that means please leave a review)**


	8. Bizarre Love Triangle

_Hey everyone! I know I said I'd have this up on Monday but things just didn't work out and I didn't get any PC time til today. But I'm here now...and I have chapter 8 for y'all! It might be a little short and theres not much dialogue. I hope you enjoy it...and if you don't well...I'm sorry! _

Thank you if you favorited or alerted me or my story!

Thanks and easter candy goes out to all of you who review! Yay Reviewers!! WooHoo!

HiN4-cH4n,akuma de soro,TaichiSpirit,Pandadachan,Hinata-cutie,winterkaguya(you are so awesome but we listen to very different music!),MoonIdiot,salote,Jaded Baby Blues,Imbeleth,PandasRoxmySOx,LianFex,lightxdark,xXxItaHinaSasuxXx,PaleEnchantress,demonscream

I give you all Cadbury caramel eggs!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege!**

**_Bizarre Love Triangle- New Order_**

Sasuke felt the black cloud over his perfectly planned Sunday afternoon grow in size and darken foully. It didn't start out as he had hoped it would. He finally got his girl alone and after much cajoling and sweet talk he managed to get her to be more receptive to his romantic mood. It was almost as much work as when he took her virginity. He understood that she was put out by his distance lately but never thought it would affect her 'putting out' now that his attention was all hers. But knowing the ins and outs of Hinata's libido he was able to get her off with his hands and tongue. Just moments after she reached her pinnacle and was slowly making her way down the zipper of his ripped jeans smiling at him all sexy like…the goddamn doorbell went off!

Growling in frustration he left her on his bed to answer it. Mentally devising ways to murder the early asshole leaning on it. Much to his surprise it was Karin. She smiled at him and held out grocery bags full of supplies for the barbecue he had planned…in three hours. She said she wanted to be early and help set up. He couldn't be mad at her for that...right? Unfortunately, Hinata could and still was. She marched out of his bedroom fully dressed and scowling at the intrusion or the intruder more likely.

He ended up calling Naruto to come over sooner to avoid getting caught up in the middle of a girl fight the way Hinata was staring down Karin. He didn't want to leave them both alone while he ran down to the store to pick up anything else they needed for the cookout they were gonna illegally have on his huge balcony. Because who was gonna report him when his older brother owned the property and building? Speaking of his brother he wondered what mountain that inconsiderate mofo was climbing now on one his many "EXTREME" weekends. Like Hinata his family didn't bother hanging around either. It was one of the reasons they gravitated towards each other to begin with.

He watched her talking to Naruto in the corner while he nursed his beer. He could tell that she was ignoring him and he was getting irate over her attitude. He watched Ino drunkenly flirt with Kiba (whose older sister supplied the beers) while venting about her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend some busty blonde who worked at Hooters part-time and was in all his advanced courses, by the name of Temari. He tried not to glare at Karin but couldn't seem to help himself. Everytime he sat down he found her sitting next to him. Wherever he went she always followed. Didn't she see that it was completely unnecessary to be so close to him all the time? He guessed not. But he got an inkling at why Hinata was so annoyed by Karin's antics. He knew she didn't feel all that comfortable around his other friends but it wasn't as if she didn't invite herself to his little get together. Now Hinata wouldn't even look at him.

Sighing he looked over at his girlfriend smiling at his bestfriend and laughing at Naruto's stories. She looked so cute today wearing a tight purple shirt pulled off her shoulders under a black vest with silver ankhs all over it. She had on black shorts with fishnet tights and Doc Martens. Her arms were adorned with purple and black striped arm warmers and she wore a studded belt.Her long black hair in tiny braids that looked like it took hours and hours to fashion. He wanted to just carry her into his bedroom and lock them both in there for at least a week. The way she was acting he doubted he would get five minutes alone with her today.

* * *

Hinata could not believe the nerve that bitch had! Who the hell shows up at a party hours in advance! Not only did she once again muscle in on her time with Sasuke but she also effectively killed the mood he had just got her in. It was bad enough that she felt weirded out being physical with him when she had kissed Kakashi and had been sort of fantasizing about him as well. But when all of Sasuke's hard work was paying off for him...well damnit she was pissed!

And then when Sasuke was at the store the annoying interloper cornered her right outside the bathroom! Hinata grinded her teeth when she thought back to their earlier conversation.

_Hinata had just opened the door to find the redhead standing there giving her one of those sickly sweet fake smiles that she hated._

_"Hinata! You look sooo cute today!" The girl gushed. Hinata merely raised an eyebrow, a habit she picked up from Sasuke. Pretending not to notice Hinata's cool attitude towards her Karin rambled on."You must be so proud!"_

_"Of looking cute?" Hinata asked confused. Karin threw her head back and cackled like the witch Hinata thought she was. _

_"No silly! Of Sasuke's song for his final grade! He finished it and it's so beautiful! It literally brings tears to my eyes!" Karin's words dripping with smugness._

_"I haven't heard it yet..." Hinata murmured absently._

_"You haven't?! Well he said he wrote it for someone special...I assumed that he would play it for you right away if it was for you..." Hinata gave her a sharp look. Karin backed up a bit and softened her tone to a more humble one. "Ofcourse he meant you...what am I saying? He just probably got distracted and didn't get a chance to yet." _

_Hinata walked pass Karin staring her down the whole time. She was not going to spend another moment in this odious heifer's company. As she walked away she tried to push the hurt that Sasuke played a song so important for Karin and not for her. She sat between Kiba and Naruto who were playing some sort of shooting game on Sasuke's PS3. Feeling more than a little dejected she dug her phone out of her pocket and dialed Ino's number. She needed her bestfriend to be there since calling Kakashi was absolutely out of the question. _

Karin smirked to herself. It was almost too easy to put wedge between Hinata and Sasuke. It was as if they were begging to be broken up. Nothing she said to Hinata was a lie. Although she did purposely gave Hinata the impression that Sasuke had finished his song a while ago instead of just last night in actuality. Karin had been there at the time so ofcourse she got to hear it first.

Sasuke had been so relieved to be finished that he told her he was gonna throw a barbecue to celebrate with his friends. Karin immediately started asking what she could bring to the bash. She ignored Sasuke's apprehensive expression and pasted a hopeful look on her face. She knew Sasuke's good manners would prevent him from outright telling her that she wasn't invited. He said he was inviting friends. And wasn't that what they were? Friends?

'Well not for long' Karin gloated in her head observing Hinata's behavior towards Sasuke since his return from the market. She admired his lean muscular form under his black Addicted t-shirt and ripped jeans. His hair sticking up in choppy spikes naturally that looked like a stylist had worked their magic on. Deciding that since his girlfriend wasn't going to pay him any attention she cheerfully took up the task.

* * *

Hours later Sasuke came up from taking the huge bag of trash down to the apartment dumpster, since it wouldn't fit down the shoot, he was surprised at only finding Naruto and Karin in the apartment. Karin was cleaning up which he greatly appreciated. Naruto watched her from the sofa with a suspicious glint in his eye.

"Where's everyone?" Sasuke said throwing himself down next to the blonde.

"Kiba offered to take Ino home since she was totally plastered. Hinata went with them." Naruto said pointedly.

"Oh...are they coming back?" Sasuke knew this was gonna happen but couldn't help the disappointment that settled in his heart heavily.

"I don't think so man." Naruto said sympathetically. He felt bad for his buddy even if he deserved every bit of what Hinata was giving him. He watched Karin and Hinata circle each other all day. He saw how Karin would find every opportunity to touch Sasuke or situate herself next to him at all times. Every incident was accompanied by a discreet look at Hinata, exposing herself as aconniving bitch to Naruto. What he didn't see was how Sasuke missed all of this...being so sulky at how Hinata was looking right though the both of them.

"Look...Ino was seriously messed up man. She tried to go down on Kiba in the bathroom and ended up yakking all over his dick man." Naruto shuddered then laughed. "I don't think Hinata would just leave her on her own with him after that. She's probably gonna tuck her in and spend the night. You can't hold that against her." Naruto rationalized.

Sasuke couldn't disagree with that statement since it was very much in Hinata's character to take care of her friends nurturing coming to her naturally. He sighed and nodded and got up to help Karin finish cleaning his house.

Hinata had indeed gone inside with Ino thanking Kiba for the ride over from Sasuke's. She felt a little guilty for leaving without saying goodbye to Sasuke. But after watching Karin's sickening display of adulation for her boyfriend and him not so much as lifting one finger to stop her, she successfully banished those feelings away. After making sure Ino was put to bed she wrote her a note and left two aspirins with a glass of water on her nightstand, and an empty waste basket next to the bed in case Ino had another vomiting episode.

Now she exited the taxi and smiled at Kakashi who was waiting outside for her shirtless with blue and green plaid lounge pants on. She waited for him to pay the driver her fare and admired his rock hard butt while he did so. He gave her a knowing look when he turned around. She blinked at him innocently. Giving a sharp bark of laughter he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"How was the cook out?" He asked her tipping her face up to him so he could see her expression in the light. She wrinkled her nose at him. "That good huh?"

"Worse...Karin was there the whole time being a total whore." Hinata said nastily.

"Hinata! Language!" Kakashi exclaimed in mock affront.

"Well she was...I barely ate anything she made me so sick." Hinata sniffed huffily then put her arm around his waist while they walked together to his front door."

"I could order some pizza...and I was just about to put The Boondock Saints on. Would that make your day better?" Kakashi asked. He was amused when she squealed in delight at finding the movie in his dvd collection. It was a particular favorite of his as well. They entered his house and he led her to the couch.

"That's the best thing I heard all day." Hinata said deciding not to mention anything before Karin's untimely arrival at Sasuke's apartment. She sat down and unlaced her boots to get comfortable.

"Well then that's what we'll do." Kakashi turned to retrieve the handset to his house phone from the kitchen and order the pizzas. After he was done he settled in next to her and started the movie. As if it was the most natural thing in the world Hinata snuggled in close to him and he curled his arm around her. They watched the opening scene in a comfortable silence.

**A/N: Yes not much action in this one either. But I wanted to explore Karin's deviousness and Sasuke's POV for a bit. The Boondock Saints is one of my personal favorite movies...if you haven't seen it you should! Just be aware of the R rating (for violence and strong language). Also I want to thank everyone who suggested songs. I've been on an 80's alternative kick...(yeah I'm that old-sob-) so you'll probably see more of these types of songs in this story. But they are really good songs still! Definitely give them a listen if you are so inclined! Bizarre Love Triangle has so much to do with what's going on. Now you might say the situation is actually a love square...but I disagree. I feel it's more like two separate love triangle since Kakashi and Karin have zilch to do with each other. So it's KakashixHinataxSasuke and HinataxSasukexKarin (even if Karin is not a love interest to Sasuke)...rather than KakashixHinataxSasukexKarin. Does your brain hurt yet? Mine does! LOL trust me to hurt my own brain!**

**Try something new and leave a review! Or if you've been reviewing all along...please keep it up! **


	9. Lips Like Sugar

_Hey everyone! Miss me? Well I missed all of you! All my reviewers already know that I was sick as a dog for two weeks straight and have been recovering...hence the long wait for this update! So everyone else out there that's been wondering...well thats what happened. Other than that I've been dealing with my rowdy son and having a mad love affair with the singer Bill from Tokio Hotel!!(LOL In my DREAMS!!) Anyways I'm back now and I wanted to shed some light on Kakashi's past and deepen the relationship between Kashi and Hina...so let me know if you think I accomplished that! I'm trying to work on this story so I can get a move on Beautiful Lie's sequal since so many people have been asking me about it. Frankly I'm still having trouble finding the right inspiration song for it. I know I want it to correlate with the story and I want it to be dark cuz that's the tone I want to set for that story. It's not gonna be romantic like it's predecessor. Okay enough babbling here. I'll babble more at ya later!_

Thank you anyone who is favoriting/alerting me or my story.

Special Thanks to all you reviewers that keep me going with this story!

Imbeleth,MoonIdiot,borisbear,Pandadachan,akuma de soro,xXxItaHinaSasuxXx,mac2,winterkaguya,Hin4-cH4n,Captain Deadpool,Haruka2007,PandasRoxmySOx,demon scream,Hinata-cutie,TaichiSpirit,lacedawn,Cursed Feelings, Ivanika,Blackmusasabi

You all rock!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege. I also do not own Cherry Garcia Ice Cream. I guess Ben and Jerry do.**

**Lips Like Sugar- Echo and the Bunnymen**

Hinata enjoyed the wind in her hair as she clung tightly to Kakashi's waist. They were finally taking that motorcycle ride together. When Hinata found out about his motorcycle she expected it to be some sort of traditional hog or something upright. Instead Kakashi's bike "Angelina" was a customized crotch rocket that gleamed in gunmetal gray and chrome. It oddly matched his mustang "Liz". It was obvious by the reverence he treated his car and bike that they were both very precious to him.

He picked her up early and was even now taking her along the winding roads of the countryside through majestic evergreen forests that gave way to a sunny coastline far into their journey. They'd had to stop for gas and a late breakfast on the way so Hinata knew they had traveled far.

She didn't mind it though. All this time spent with Kakashi and the incredible sense of freedom she got from riding behind him on that motorcycle away from her humdrum existence was worth the long hours on the road. She only had to remember to keep her mouth shut in order to avoid swallowing any bugs and she was good to go.

She clutched tightly to Kakashi's leather bomber jacket. She admired the way his silvery blond hair whipped in the wind and glinted in the sun. He'd been promising her this ride since forever and now she was finally getting it. Life couldn't be more rosy in her eyes.

Sure she still hadn't forgiven Sasuke completely for the bomb barbecue, but at least they were talking again. Even if it was still very little because he was still busy with his musical education. Ino was none worse the wear after her little incident at the barbecue with Kiba. She was barely even embarrassed, but that was Ino all over…resilient and Hinata admired that in her best friend.

Before she knew it Kakashi had guided them into a small little port town that she missed the sign stating it's name. Which she was sure must be charming if the town itself was any indication. They came to a stop in front of a little grocery store. Kakashi helped lift her off the back of the bike once he had flipped the kickstand down and swung off himself.

Once she was situated on her feet firmly she took a look around. There was a marina nearby with an array of dinghys to sailboats to luxury yachts and houseboats. The semi cobbled streets led to many little shops and cafes. This was obviously a town that enjoyed alot of tourists coming through.

"Welcome to Port Davis." Kakashi said proudly a small smile on his face. He looked around with fond nostalgia written all over his expression.

"Is this where you grew up?" Hinata asked in wonder.

"Were you expecting something a little more rough around the edges?" Kakashi teased.

"No...not that. I really like it. I'm glad you brought me here." She was utterly fascinated with this new look into Kakashi's life.

"C'mon, I want to visit someone." He urged her gently taking her hand in his and twining their fingers together. She rather liked the feeling of his strong hand enveloping hers. He led her into the store they were parked in front of.

The interior was a little hazy inside in the afternoon sun. There was a collection of umbrellas for sale to the immediate right of the entrance. Noticing her interest Kakashi informed her that the area was susceptable to cast off showers from offshore storms.

At the counter sat an elderly man puffing on a pipe lazily,filling the air with a sweet smell of the tobacco in it. He smiled up at them gently when recognition hit behind his gaze. Sitting up abruptly he let the pipe fall from his mouth in astonishment.

"As I live and breathe...Is that you Kakashi?" The man said in disbelief.

"In the flesh Sarutobi!" Kakashi said striding up to the man releasing Hinata's hand so that he could embrace the older man.

"My boy!" He cried "I'd never thought you'd come round here again after your parents passed away." He returned the hug.

HInata felt a little uneasy witnessing such a tender moment between Kakashi and someone he obviously held in high regard. She stepped behind Kakashi shyly.

"Yeah well...I've been missing this place alot lately." Kakashi answered grinning widely. Suddenly remembering Hinata he turned and guided her around him so that she came face to face with the man. "This is Hinata. Hinata this is Sarutobi he was my neighbor growing up and a second dad to me. He taught me how to sail and kicked my ass for whenever I got into trouble...which was all the time. He gave me my first job here in this very store."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Hinata said politely. She raised her eyes to the older man and saw the sparkiling amusement in his gaze. Immediately she felt at ease.

"None of this Sir nonsense. You may call me Sarutobi. Any friend of Kakashi is welcome here." He said chuckling. He turned back towards Kakashi"So where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Well I was living in the city for awhile but when my grandmother passed she left me her house and that's where I've been laying my head at night." Kakashi answered vaguely. Hinata took in this information silently not knowing that his grandmother had left him the house he was living in. It made a little more sense now.

"And will you visit your folks while you're here?" Sarutobi asked gently. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably at the question and nodded sharply.

"And Obito too." He told the older man softly. Sarutobi nodded understandingly. Then the moment was over and the conversation steered towards Sarutobi's grandson Konohamaru who was showing telltale signs of being a hellraiser just like Kakashi had been. And how his girlfriend Moegi wore too much makeup and seemed like a pretty fast girl for her age. Kakashi joked that that was probably the reason he liked her in the first place.

Soon small talk faded away and Kakashi purchased a single bottle of beer and made his goodbyes to Sarutobi. Once again Hinata found herself being led out by the hand and perched back onto the back of the bike behind Kakashi as he revved the motor to life. They headed away from the sea and towards some hills in the distance.

Their next stop was a little graveyard sitting atop a hill overlooking the ocean. A small chapel in the distance. Stopping outside the wraught iron gates of the cemetary Kakashi stowed the beer inside his jacket and took Hinata's hand again. This time his grip was a little tighter. Studying him quietly Hinata observed the apprehension in his eyes and the stiffness to his shoulders. She knew that he took her hand specifically seeking comfort. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze she smiled at him encouragingly when he looked at her in response.

As if gaining some confidence from the gesture he led her to a pair of graves under the shade of a tree. Gazing down the graves Hinata read the names on the headstones. One read Sumiko Hatake and simply said "Wife" above her birth and death dates. The other read Reid Hatake "Husband" and his dates.

"My parents" Kakashi explained"They requested their epitaphs say that. I guess it was a romantic thing."

"It's sweet and it IS romantic!" Hinata stated assuredly. Kakashi smiled down at her.

"They were very in love with each other...but always were running around traveling here and there campaigning for the rights of some endangered animal or another. That's why Sarutobi took up looking after me. They were gone so much." He said flatly. Hinata could tell there was some unresolved issues there.

"I want you to meet my best friend," Kakashi said takingher over to the other side of the cemetary where there were no trees but a much grander view of the ocean and surrounding area. A tombstone sat among a few others that stood out due to it's larger size and elegant carvings. Hinata squinted down at the headstone that was gleaming in the sunlight reflecting it's rays off it's marble surface. She read Obito Uchiha and there was even a longer message on it. **_Beloved son and ray of happiness_** . It even had a picture of a good looking young man with an easy smile and very familiar eyes. Even if the name wasn't a dead giveaway...the eyes spoke of shared ancestry with Sasuke, Hinata was sure of it. The feeling was awkward and she felt a twinge of guilt to be confronted by a relative of her boyfriend's that happened to be Kakashi's best friend? She felt like she stepped into the Twilight Zone or something.

Kakashi released her hand once again and retrieved the beer from the depths of his jacket. Twisting the cap off he pocketed it and raised the bottle to the tombstone. "Well it's been awhile buddy, but I'm here and I've brought a friend. This is Hinata...you be a gentleman now." With that he took a swig and then poured some out over the grave itself. "Hinata this is Obito he was my very best friend and partner in crime since third grade." Hinata looked non plussed but made her greetings to the headstone. Kakashi whispered into her ear requesting a moment alone with Obito and she nodded and wandered off a ways and studied the view.

Kakashi took another drink of the beer and once again shared some with the earth that housed his friend. "I miss you man. I still think of you and...her... sometimes. I'm so sorry about that fight. I've said it before and I'll say it til the day I die. I know I was stupid and that you were nothing but a true friend to me...and she...she needed something. Something I couldn't give her." He cleared his throat uncomfortably " Hinata's pretty cute huh? I know... I know...she's too young. But sometimes I wish it didn't matter. She makes me feel things I haven't felt since Rin. That's gotta count for something right? But she's off limits and I get that! I do. And it gets harder and harder to care. I can't give her up though. You understand right?" Kakashi paused staring down at the ground he was talking to. "I just needed to tell someone...how I really feel about her. I bet you're laughing your ass off at me right now aren't you?...Dick." He poured out the rest of the beer over the grave. Kakashi turned to look at Hinata staring out at the ocean. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself having left her motorcycle jacket with the bike. She wore black skinny jeans that rode low on her hips showing off her diamond belly ring paired with her favorite motorcycle boots and a white ruffled sleeveless Putomayo gauze top that came up to just below her midriff with a onyx and ivory cameo pinned to the high neckline. She wore her hair up in a twist with curly tendrils blowing around in the strong breeze. "She's so amazing...I just don't know what to do..." Kakashi murmured. Later he would dismiss the light squeezing sensation on his right shoulder as a figment of his imagination. But at that moment in time he took comfort in Obito's gesture of reassurance.

After they left the cemetary, Kakashi asked Sarutobi if he could park his bike in the little garage on the side of the store. Which ofcourse Sarutobi granted his permission. Leaving their jackets with the motorcycle Kakashi and Hinata strolled around his little hometown hand in hand. Stopping to eat a retro diner that he informed her was one of his favorite haunts in highschool showing off some carvings at their table that Obito had made at nearly every table there. He regaled her with tales of his youth while they ate and Hinata felt very warm at the way Kakashi seemed to just open up to her being here where he grew up.

Wanting to walk off the heavy feeling after their meal Kakashi led her down to the marina to the end of a long pier. He pointed out to her an empty boat slip where Obito's parents had kept their sailboat. "It was nearly graduation when I got into a huge fight with my girlfriend Rin. It was so stupid. I got jealous of how close she was to Obito. I guess I just always knew that he loved her too. So when she started turning to him about our problems...I just kind of lost it. I accused her of being a cheating whore and him of being a dirty girlfriend stealing backstabber. We came to blows over it and Rin broke up with me ...after me and Obito nearly hospitalized each other. They took the boat out the next day not wanting to see me in school. I told myself I was better off without them. They got caught up in a bad storm and the boat capsized. Rin wasn't a great swimmer...but Obito was and he probably would have been able to swim her to safety...if his ribs hadn't been bruised so bad that he couldn't hold his breath for long periods of time."

Kakashi stopped talking staring out at the glittering ocean. He held Hinata to him closely taking comfort in holding her in his arms while he relived the darkest moments in his life. Hinata returned his embrace remaining silent. She never would have thought that Kakashi carried around so much guilt after all these years. After awhile he continued.

"I know now that Obito would never have tried to steal Rin from me. And that Rin turned to him because she couldn't talk to me...being that it was about me. She confided in him that she was pregnant and was scared that I wasn't ready for fatherhood. She was right but I didn't find out about the baby until her mother told me about the autopsy report. It was all just a horrible misunderstanding. I lost them both...my best friend and the first girl I ever loved. All because I was a jealous stupid hothead."Kakashi finished with just the slightest tremor in his voice. "She must have been so scared in that cold water..."

"It wasn't your fault Kakashi!" Hinata cried out softly using both hands to bring his face towards hers so he could look into her eyes. "I know it was hard to accept the circumstances around their accident. But that's just what it was...and accident! A tragic useless accident." Hinata pleaded with him to understand that it wasn't his fault something so terrible happened.

"I know...but it's hard not to blame myself when I know that if I had just remained calm. They would still be alive right now. I might not still be with her but she would still be here and maybe my child too. Obito had such a bright future ahead of him. I was the one getting us into so much trouble and he stuck by me because he was just that damn loyal." Kakashi said sadly

"Why didn't we visit Rin today?" Hinata asked wondering why they never stopped at her gravesite.

"She was cremated along with the baby...it was only two months inside her. Her mother took the ashes with her when she moved. She told me that she couldn't stay here anymore when everything reminded her of her baby girl...including me. I tried to help her mother out as much as I could with money and oddjobs she needed done. But in the end I guess seeing me just caused her more grief."Kakashi took his arms from around Hinata and continued staring out at the glittering ocean . If he hadn't been so pre-occupied with the emotions that being back here brought him, he would've recognized the signs in the weather. The way the sun played peek-a-boo all day with the overcast sky. The saltier than normal smell in the air.

But he hadn't been paying attention and before they knew it...they were caught in the middle of a heavy downpour appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Taking her hand in his, they ran back to the town. Once back at shore. The streets were empty and abandoned. Everyone else taking shelter inside. The rain was coming down in sheets of big fat droplets. The closest thing to get out of the rain was a tunnel under a bridge that they had driven over to enter Port Davis. They were soaked to the bone and laughing. Kakashi stripped off his drenched t-shirt and wrung it out not liking the feeling of wearing wet clothes. He looked over at Hinata whose hair had come undone and hung around her face in ringlets to her waist. Her blouse was soaked through plastering itself to her luscious curves and revealing the light lilac color of her brassiere to him. Her cheeks were flushed from running and her lips were wet from the rain. Raindrops clung to her thick long lashes like sparkling gems

Noticing him staring Hinata returned his gaze curiously"What?" she asked. Before she knew it Kakashi was pressed up against her kissing her feverishly. She returned the kiss with just as much passion. Nothing else mattered in that moment but the feeling of Kakashi raising her up against him kissing her like a man dying of thirst and she an oasis of cool sweet water.

His tongue alternated caressing hers and fighting for dominance over the kiss. Hinata moaned into the kiss losing herself in the masterful way he kissed her. He responded by sliding his hands down to her curvy bottom and pressed her closer to him grinding against her roughly. Gasping for air Hinata tore her lips away from his only to have him start kissing her neck. She tangled her fingers into his silky white blond hair. She couldn't believe the sensations he was evoking in her. Tugging on his hair she pulled his face up to hers once more for another kiss. He sucked on her lower lip for a moment before letting her slide her tongue int his mouth once more. He revelled in the taste of her kisses. She tasted just like her favorite ice cream Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia. The chocolate and cherry flavor of her kiss intoxicated him thoroughly. He lost himself in her smell...freesias and rain today.

It was long moments before they realized the rain had stopped just as abruptly as it started. Pulling away from each other slowly there was a silent moment between them. Kakashi handed her his wrung out t-shirt to slip on for her modesty. He then took her hand and without words they made their way back to Sarutobi's shop.

Kakashi was oddly quiet the whole time. Hinata didn't mind because she was still caught up in what had just happened between them and what it meant. She thought of Sasuke and felt like the biggest slut ever. Even in her guilt she couldn't deny the thrill and passion that she felt with Kakashi.

**A/N: Well sorry for the long wait but I made it extra long for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Also I didn't know what to call Kakashi's hometown but I did want it to be a coastal location near the ocean. So any reference to a real Port Davis is purely coincidental. Like always I urge you to listen to the song the chapter is named for. Lips like Sugar always makes me think of Hinata-hime. Thank you for all your patience and please leave me review if you like what you're reading! Or if you want to tell me what's wrong with it.**


	10. Is It Any Wonder?

_Well it's me again and here is chapter 10 like I've promised some of you ! I'm thinking thais story is shaping up to be a pretty long one. Maybe as long as Beautiful Lie...which I will be working on as soon as this one is over having found the right song to inspire me for the sequel. But I'm gonna keep that to myself for now. So on with the story!_

Thanks as always to all of you who favorite and alert me or my stories!

Special Thanks goes to my reviewers!

akuma de soro,lacedawn,NotaPunk,HiN-cH4n,PandasRoxmySox,Amaya-Keiko2005,rcr,winterkaguya,Haruka2007(love Love LOVE the pic!!),Imbeleth,hinatalovesbadboys,rallybabe89,Hinata-Cutie,Pandadachan,champlyn-taicho,Cursed Feelings,XxItaHinaSasuxXx,PaleEnchantress,Murphy's Experiment 576,Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix

**I do not own Naruto or it's character's. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

**_Is It Any Wonder?-KEANE_**

"No Naruto…I just need…some time alone right now." Hinata said through her tears as she entered the elevator alone.

Naruto watched the doors slide shut with his friend behind them with a feeling of deep regret. Sighing he headed back to Sasuke's apartment. Where he was confronted with the sight of his best friend sitting on his couch with his elbows on his knees and his face inhis hands. Karin was trying to rub his back comfortingly when the handsome young man looked up at her with emotionless eyes.

"Karin you better go." It was said with such finality that the redhead just scooped up her backpack and walked out of the apartment giving the blond wide berth sensing the disapproval of her radiating off him in heated waves. "Naruto you should leave too. You can come back if you have some alcohol with you."

Naruto understood this side of Sasuke. It was one he hadn't seen in so long. Not since Sasuke and Hinata had become serious with each other. Nodding he too exited the apartment determined to obtain the requested liquor. Because that's what best friends do. Help each other get shitfaced in the face of emotional distruction.

**_Earlier_**

Hinata pressed Sasuke's doorbell determined to work things out between them. The latest kiss she shared with Kakashi had really shaken her up and she was just so confused! Kakashi returned to his normal self pretending nothing had happened by the time they reached Sarutobi's store. The ride back was a long and awkward one. By the time they had reached her house he gave her a small smile but didn't say anything after she had gotten off the back of his bike. Instead he rode off leaving her standing on the sidewalk feeling strangely bereft.

She knew it was wrong to go around kissing Kakashi when she was still Sasuke's girl. It compounded the crime knowing that she enjoyed the kiss immensely. Her hormones went haywire when he was kissing her. She could've honestly let herself get carried away and given herself to him in that tunnel where anyone could've seen! She felt so guilty and ashamed at her own behavior.

'What was taking Sasuke so long?' she wondered as she rang the doorbell over and over. He had to be home. He just had to!

So it was a shock to come face to face with Karin. 'I should've known' Hinata thought to herself as she pushed pass the other girl.

"Hinata! Sasuke didn't tell me that you were coming over today." Karin said in an overly surprised tone.

"Since when does he have to clear it with you who comes over?! " Hinata growled at the redhead. Karin blushed but closed the door behind her as Hinata took a seat on the couch.

"Well he'll be back here soon. He and Naruto went to pick up some food." Karin said playing the part of hostess. Hinata narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"What are you wearing?!" Hinata practically screamed. Karin was standing there wearing a button up shirt that Hinata had bought Sasuke for Christmas! It was very distinguishable by it's design and Hinata had paid alot of money for it. And now this bitch was standing there in HER boyfriend's apartment wearing HIS shirt! Anger boiled up to the forefront and Hianta jumped up from the couch to stand nose to nose with the taller girl. "Take it off! Right Now!!" She demanded with acid in her voice.

"No! Sasuke said I could wear it and I'm going to!" Karin spat back her. Standing her ground. Ofcourse she was lying. She had put the shirt on after Sasuke had left with Naruto. She was gonna claim that she was cold when he got back.

"Take it off before I make you take it off." Hinata threatened quietly rage making her voice tremble imperceptively. When Karin made no move to do any such thing Hinata grabbed the shirt and ripped it open intending to tear the shirt off of her if she had to. She was tired of Karin usurping everything that was hers. Karin needed to get her own life and stop trying to steal Hinata's place in Sasuke's life!

Karin screeched loudly and grabbed handfulls of Hinata's long abundant hair. Hinata ignored the pain in her scalp and started punching Karin in the stomach and just everywhere else she could reach. Hinata never really fought anyone before. But Neji had instilled in her that if she ever did...not to resort to petty girly hair pulling and to fight like a man. Often going as far as ambushing here out of nowhere so that she would know how to adapt to surprise attacks and act accordingly. He stopped doing that as soon as he was satisfied in her proficiency to protect herself. Hinata was not going to sink to Karin's pathetic level of fighting. Pretty soon both girls were on the floor rolling around knocking things over and trying to cause the other as much damage as possible.

That was what Sasuke and Naruto walked into with bags filled with chinese takeout. Reacting immediately to the scene before them, Sasuke turned to Nauto dropping his bags unceremoniously on the floor. "Get Karin and I'll get Hinata." He ordered.

"No way! That's _your_ friend! Get your friend and I'll get mine!" Naruto answered as he pulled Hinata off of Karin. Sasuke had no other choice than to grab the girl in question. Karin immediately started crying into his arms. Sasuke felt disgust at this display seeing as she only now had tears in her eyes when just moments before she was screaming the foulest obscenities at Hinata who continued to pummel her as much as she could. He let his arms drop from the hysterical girl.

Naruto took in the injuries both girls' had. Karin sported a busted lip and and a swollen eye that would surely turn purple in a few hours. Hinata had some scratches on her neck and chest and judging by the silky ebony tresses dangling from Karin's fingers...less hair. "That's my girl!" Naruto whispered to Hinata proudly. Sasuke gave him a dirty look.

Sasuke took Hinata into his bedroom, while Naruto put the food away in the refrigerator. Karin continued to sob on the couch.

When they were alone Sasuke took Hinata's shoulders in his grip firmly but not painfully. "What happened?" He asked grimly.

"I came over here to see you and she was wearing your shirt! The one I bought you!" Hinata told him angrily.

"So you decided to beat the crap out of her?" he asked incredulously. He couldn't believe his girlfriend would do such a thing. It was liek he didn't even know her anymore.

"I asked her to take it off and she refused!" Hinata yelled frustrated with the way Sasuke was looking at her. Liek she was the one that was to blame!

"I'm so disappointed in you Hina! What were you thinking?!" Sasuke replied in kind.

"I was thinking that another girl shouldn't be answering your door and acting like she lives here! I was thinking that another girl shouldn't be wearing your clothes! Especially the ones I bought you! I was thinking another girl should keep her hands off of you altogether and NOT be all over you in front of me! I was thinking you should have stopped her! I was thinking that you shouldn't let another girl touch you like she does especially in front of all our friends!" Hinata cried referring to the berbecue again.

Sasuke sat on his bed and looked at Hinata sadly. "I can't so this anymore..." he said softly "I can't deal with your jealousy and insecurities anymore. Why can't you trust me? I told you nothing was going on but you...you just can't believe it. You can't believe in me...and it hurts! I don't think we can go on like this. I want to believe you can change but this has been going on for months now! I think we need to take a break..."

"You're breaking up with me?!" Hinata whispered in disbelief. This was not what was supposed to happen. She was in shock. She came here to fix things between them instead things were worse and it was probably all her fault. She stared at Sasuke willing him to deny that her question. Instead he satred back at her with an indescribable emotion in his eyes. Almost as if he was the one whose heart was breaking.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Hinata took a moment to compose herself and looked him in the eyes. "Fine." And with that she opened the door to his bedroom and swept pass Naruto and Karin who undoubtedly heard the whole thing by the concern in Naruto's eyes and the veiled triumph in Karin's.

As she hit the button to call the elevator she heard Naruto rush out after her.

"Hinata! Do you want me to take you home? Or do you need to talk?" Naruto asked her concerned wanting to make sure she was alright.

'Naruto is really a good friend' Hinata thought to herself as she shook her head sadly. Sasuke needed him more she knew."No Naruto...I need...some time alone right now." She stepped into the elavator and gave him a small smile that looked more like a grimace as the doors slid shut.

**_Back to the present_**

Sasuke cradled his head again and cursed to himself. He didn't understand his girlfriend anymore! His ex-girlfirend now. Why didn't she trust him? Why was Karin such a threat? It was so stupid! He just pushed the person he loved the most in his life away. He had no other choice. Hinata's behavior was unacceptable. He felt so much pressure and she was the only one exhibiting reasons why his life was so chaotic and difficult. He didn't need this stress. He did what he had to. He had to believe that now. Because she was gone. And he could tell by the look in her eye when she spoke her last word to him that it was irrevocably over now. He sighed and stared at the destruction around him silently. "I really love her. Why did this happen to us?!" he said outloud to the empty room. Not knowing what else to do he stood up and methodically tried to pick up the mess that the girls caused in their scuffle.

Frustration got the better of him as he retieved an art deco handblown glass paperweight that had sat on his now overturned coffee table. This was so fucked! He was faithful! He loved her! He did everything he could to be a good person! So why was this happening?! In his mind he hadn't done anything wrong or deserving of Hinata's distrust.

Love seemed like such a farce to him now. The anger at this disillusionment boiled over within him and he threw the glass globe as hard as he could at the wall nearest his front door. It cracked and splintered into peices and left an ugly gash in the plaster of his wall. Love didn't seem real to him anymore now that the one he loved was gone.

Hinata rushed out of the building and into the sunny sidewalk outside. Wasting no time she ran to a txicab who was just letting off it's passengers at the next building. Her heart heavy with rejection and what she felt was betrayal she slid into the backseat after the previous passengers were already heading away from the cab. She gave the cabbie the address of her destination and watched the streets pass by as silent tears ran down her face.

**A/N: Wonder where she's going...Anywayz I do have a POV for Kakashi about the incident under the bridge but it'll be in the next chapter. I felt this chapter was a necessary point in the story and I really wanted to see a girlfight! I picked Is it any wonder? by Keane because it was exactly what Sasuke was feeling. That and I lurve KEANE!!LOL. I have so many song inspirations for this story right now I don't foresee any writer's block!! YAY!! But updates will be erratic and probably slower due to lack of computer time! Sorry can't help it! But please bear with me and keep the faith...I am trying to work in all suggestions that I can and still make this story make some sort of sense! I love you all!! I'll love you more if you review!**


	11. PeekABoo

_Hey everyone...not much to say cuz I don't have time...but here it is...the next chapter...I agonized over how the relationship was gonna evolve for KakaHina and realized...It's kakaHina!! The great thing about them is smoking hot SMEX! So there is a lemon in here and if that offends you then you might just want to leave right now. THere is little plot...but if you insist on reading it without reading the lemon...stop right after Hinata gets to his house. I don't know why this happened but blame my muse she does what she wants..._

_THANKS...EVERYBODY!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

_**Peek-A-Boo/ Siouxsie and the Banshees**_

He was not moping. He _wasn't._ Really…it was more of a lazy day, was all it was. Kakashi pointing out to himself before once again realizing how he was alone and it was completely unnecessary to keep mulling the same point over and over again until he was completely bonkers and ready to be carted off to the insane asylum. He walked around his house all morning after not being able to sleep all night.

It was that damn kiss. He couldn't wrap his mind around how to handle the fallout of that nuclear kiss that seemed to be burned into his memory with acid. He wandered into his bathroom for the fourteenth time that morning and turned the taps on to as icy cold as he could get them. He splashed the cool water against his face and shook his head to shake off any stray drops that clung to his ruffled pale silvery hair. He took in his appearance in the large bathroom mirror and let his mind wander back to yesterday...when he had her in his arms and it felt like he was ...home. He knew it was beyond stupid to entertain the thoughts he'd been having since he rode away from her. It was harder than letting her go after deliberately sliding her body down his wickedly once they released each other from the kiss.

Once he'd realized that her body no longer clung to his and that the heady light fragrance of freesias that kept him in semi-state of intoxication both from the kiss that was more of a tongue fuck if he wanted to be brutally honest with himself and ofcourse he **_was._** That hot swirling boiling cauldron of emotion that bubbled over into the physical realm with that kiss. He was lost, because as soon as the night air had sobered him up enough to realize that the feeling and the smell of Hinata being absent from him... struck him with such a fierce panging in his chest. All he'd wanted to do was turn around and get right back to her. So that he could hold her...and what else? What else could you do with her...**_to_** her...images of full cherry red lips and long black hair spread out on long thick coils spread over **his** bed sheets and pillows. He looked back to his own reflection and tried to see if he could truly see inside himself.

His face stony and unmoving in the reflection of the harsh lines of his handsome face. His sharp cheekbones almost looking gaunt and the five o'clock shadow that darkened his face. Despite being so focused on the inner turmoil that was warring in his gut. He allowed the completely useless thought of how his image in the mirror's reflection was identical reenactment of his first under wear campaign except he didn't have on boxer briefs...instead he wore his black silk pyjama pants low on his hipbones. Shaking his head at his own dopey musings, he instead focused on within him. His conscience valiantly defending itself but still slowly losing the battle with his testosterone fueled desires. His heart slowly alliancing itself with his libido...damn it.

He was in love with her. Did he love her enough to risk it all and introduce her into a world of sensual delights that she was bound to sooner or later. Why not with him...who knew what a woman's every weakness was and exploit it for her own pleasure? It was almost his duty as a man in love to make certain she was properly initiated into the adult world of making love. He was certain that he loved her enough to make it right and not dirty. He couldn't be convinced that he loved her enough to turn her away the next time she begged him with her eyes or actions for some sort of reaction.

He wasn't going to run from her...he'd sat back longer than necessary to let her work things out with her boyfriend. Hinata was going to experience the courting of a real man. That kid in her bed didn't stand a chance against him. He almost felt sorry for the soon to be ex-boyfriend of his soon to be lover. And he would not share. Kakashi wasn't the kind of man who got jealous over his lovers. He usually sought out unavailable women for his dalliances so that there were no complications of either party falling in love. Didn't work out so great this time...especially since he hadn't pursued her...she had grown into him somehow. He noticed her perfume in the air when she was around. He found things that would amuse him during the times he was_ 'at work' _for Genma and he would call her up and spend most of the time _on the job_ talking to her.

Having decided he knew where he wanted his relationship with to Hinata to go. Kakashi realized he was in fact starving and ran his hand absently over his chiseled abdomen. He slunk into the kitchen with the grace of a predatory cat and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was about to sit down with it at the kitchen table when a loud banging startled him causing him to slosh a a bit of the steaming hot beverage ontohis hand. Swearing softly he set the cup down a bit harder than necessary causing more of the liquid to jump out of it's confines. Turning swiftly he grabbed a dishtowel and ran it under some cold water haphazerdly wringing it out and placing over the mild burn. He yanked open his front door to come face to face with his newest fascination.

Immediately his eyes caught every detail that was off from his usual image of Hianta. Her eyes were red and puffy, Her hair was mussed and she sported several scratches on her chest and neck. Her shirt was torn in a couple of places. He found himself grasping her upper arms gently but firmly while he assessed the damage on her person. His gaze ended up in her liquid filled eyes.

"What happened?" Kakashi's brow furrowed in concern. Hinata nodded jerkily and stepped away from him and further into his kitchen. She sat heavily onto the chair the Kakashi had pulled out moments before and put her head down on it's flat surface her eyes now empty looking. Kakashi recognized the after effects of some degree of shock. He turned to the drawer near the sink to retrieve his first aid kid and a half empty bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He folded up a gauze patch and upended the peroxide over it. "Sit up Hinata." He ordered her in a business like matter. Like a marionette pulling on her strings Hinata straightened up in a fluid motion still in a daze. He started dabbing the gauze against her neck where the scratches looked more red and angry.

"He broke up with me." He shot a look up at her sharply tearing his eyes away from the flesh he was nursing so diligently. Hinata looked down into her lap and didn't meet his gaze. He returned his attentions to her chest when no other words were forthcoming. 'He broke up with me...and what!? What does that mean?' Kakashi questioned her in his mind.'He broke up with me and I am going to get him back...He broke up with me and I can't live without him so I'm gonna jump off a bridge...He broke up with me and I'm going to get revenge...' His mind was racing with the possibilities of the last one not even accepting the first two a feasable actions where he was concerned. He slowly placed the gauze on the table top and was about to rise from his squatting position in front of her, when her small hand rested on his wrist very lightly, her delicate wrist leading to a soft hand and slender fingers painted a satiny black color. He watched her questioningly she glanced at him and licked her lips nervously the motion making him want to groan in frustration.

"He broke up with me..." Hinata repeated slowly staring at her hand on his forearm. "...and I feel a little relieved. Is that messed up or what?" Hinata asked him finally raising her gaze to his. Kakashi read the same emotions in her eyes that he tried to hide from himself. He raised his free arm and brought his hand up to stroke her face softly. Hinata straightened up in her chair and released his arm. Both hands instead busying themselves unbuttoning the buttons left on the damaged shirt. Kakashi was frozen on the spot in disbelief and longing. She pulled both edges away from each other and peeled the garment off of her body, revealing a black push up demi cup bra. He was dumbstruck at the sight of her sitting in that chair in a bra and plaid skirt and fishnets and lace up platform boots. She was the very image of, every perverted dirty mind that resided in males from puberty to well ...dead, what a naughty schoolgirl should look like. Kakashi made a mental note to photograph her just like this...some other time.

Giving her a grin he stood up in front of her and pulled her up by her hands so that she stood with him. He pulled to him and lowered his head for a kiss just to see if it would be as mind blowing as the last. He breathed in her sweet smelling breath before closing his lips over hers. Instead of attacking her with ferocity like last time he slowly molded his lips to hers while his tongue teased her lips open and he coaxed her own out to play with his. For long moments the two clung to each other while their tongues slipped and swirled against the other sensuously.

He started stroking Hinata's back slowly, gently sending shivers down her back and giving her goosebumps. He faintly registered her moving against him when he felt the material of her skirt drop and pool at his bare feet. Distracted he looked down to confirm that she did indeed shed another piece of her outfit leaving her in that delectable little bra that barely contained her nipples from his gaze to the matching sexy as boyshort underwear that's lacey border didn't quite cover the curves of her bottom to the thigh high fishnet stockings that didn't need a garter belt to stay up but were secured with black satin garters decorated with blood red satin rosebuds and edged in lace. The boots gave her the necessary elevation in height to fit her body against his intimately like a puzzle peice falling into place. She wore many black and red ribbons about her throat to blend in with the other necklaces falling between her breasts lace thongs attached to silver skulls and intricate crosses. He took in her appearance and thought that she looked like a goth gypsy with her pale skin and rosy cheeks, full red lips plump from his kisses and jet hair wild from his hands tunneling into the deep masses of hair while they kissed. She wore heavy black eyeliner that were smudged from her earlier tears but the effect on his already painful erection was incredible to Kakashi never having felt so turned on before ever.

She pulled him back to her impatiently. Turning aggressor at having to wait for his kisses she bit him playfully, nipping at his jawline. He groaned and rubbed his hardened member against her thigh roughly. Emboldened by the reaction and triumphant from her effect on him she bit him harder on his neck and sucked on the injured area soothingly. Kakashi gripped her ass in his hands and raised her against him. Taking a step backward he flipped them around so that the chair and table were behind him before he sank down on the chair pulling her down with him so that she straddled him. Sinking low in the chair so that her breasts were directly in front of him he lowered his head to lick teasingly at the edge of her bra tops. Just a little more pressure and he could pop a nipple into his mouth he thought to himself while Hinata ground herself against him and moaned softly throwing her head back and losing herself to the sensations Kakashi was electrifying with his actions.

Hinata pushed herself away from him and stood up she tugged at his pants impatiently. Kakashi quickly slip them down to fall to his ankles while she wriggled out of her boyshort lingerie and stepped out of them. Within moments she was straddling him again. While she took a moment to admire his manhood. 'No doubt comparing me to her ex' Kakashi ccorrectly guessed. He took the opportunity to unhook and remove her bra. Giving him unrestricted view of her full breasts tipped with small petal pink nipples that made his mouth water. He curled the tip his tongue around her nipple lightly at the same time she sank down upon him.

"Ohhh!!" Hinata moaned loudly. Kakashi smirked and sucked her nipple into his mouth with increasing pressure. Hinata squirmed in his lap still unused to his body and how it fit inside her trying to find a more comfortable angle on him when he felt his control snap and he grabbed her hips tightly to prevent her from moving any further and him from exploding inside her cutting their experience shamefully short. While she waited for him he buried his face in her neck and panted against her throat. Once he had reined in his lust a bit he moved her against him in a slow deliberate manner using the angle and the girth of his...himself...to rub her clit up against his long length while he moved his hips against the motion he was guiding her in. Hinata threw her head back and started making the most delightful noises Kakashi ever had the pleasure to hear from a woman ever. He was caught up in her cries of ecstacy in the tightness of her young nubile body. He was captivated by her passionate responses. She was either a natural in her sexuality or that kid she was with was one incredible teacher. Either way he appreciated the rewards she reaped upon him.

He felt her inner muscles clench around him tightly and he knew she was orgasming all around his cock. He held her tightly to him while she shuddered inhis arms. When she finally calmed down he pulled her off of him and stood up. Not yet satisfied he picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table with her legs dangling over the side. She looked down at him confused when he sat moved the chair closer to her and sat back down. He gave her a naughtly wink and buried his head between her legs. Hinata gasped in pleasure as he slowly traced the tip of his tongue up and down her senstive slit slowly. He elicited groans of desire next when he diverted his attention to the pearl of pleasure crowning the sweet pussy in front of him. He sucked on that little gem hungrily like it was a peice of candy. Pretty soon Hinata was pulling at his hair begging him to stop. Begging him to fuck her. Well...he couldn't disappoint her now...not at this stage...not like he even considered it for a second.

Standing up he pulled her closer to the edge of the table so that she was perched at the very edge. She lay on her back looking up at him desire buring in her eyes. He sank into her to the hilt and lifted her legs so that her legs were thrown over his elbows and he was grasping her upper thighs tightly. He started out with slow deep thrusts that built with every inch he sunk into her. Soon he had worked up to a fast rythm that shook the table and made all her little silver bangles tinkle in a way that gave the actions performed on his kitchen table an even more sordid air about it. Hinata was writhing beneath him her cries of pleasure coming out in rapid high sexy wails, his name pouring from her lips like sweetest honey to his ears.

He murmured dirty filthy things into her ears that made her clench around him more fervently. He came when she raked her nails down his back. Shaking like a leaf he shot thick jets of passion within her. They both lied there on top of his table in the middle of the day for long moments before Kakashi climbed off of her and kicked free of his pants. He turned and grabbed a clean dishtowel out of a table and wet it under the faucet. Cleaning her off first and then himself...he picked up the still dazed Hinata and carried her to his room. He laid her down on his bed and removed her boots. He cuddled up close to her and pulled his blanket over the both of them and held her until she fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay I had to write this under extreme pressure and lots of arguing over the computer. So I couldn't get to my reviews and to thanking my reviewers...I will fix this next week and write the proper author notes about the chapter. So please don't think I'm ignoring you my awesome reviewers...I just have no time right now!. I think this chapter is pretty long for this story don't you?**


	12. CoinOperated Boy

_I know it's been like forever. But my life took a turn towards Car-aazzy again and then the internet went down at my mother's. I just couldn't get enough time to write. As it is I don't have time to indiviaually thank my reviewers...again. I'm sorry!! But hear it is another chapter. Sorry if it sucks I only whipped it up in two-and-a-half hours. My allotted PC time for today. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

Thank you Everybody!! To my reviewers to all of you who alert and favorite this story!

**Coin-Operated Boy- The Dresden Dolls**

Hinata smiled at Ino from her desk where she was fiddling with her jewelry box looking for a pair of earrings to wear with her maroon colored off shoulder sweater and black mini skirt. Her high heeled boots tapping in time with the music that was blaring from her stereo system. She had her hair swept up in a disheveled updo that let her curls frame her face and long neck temptingly with silk roses, the same color as her sweater, were tucked into the style strategically to look artless. She had a date with Kakashi later.

She watched her friend put her make-up on sitting in front of her vanity. Hinata had missed spending time with Ino since she spent so much of it with Kakashi this past month. She felt a little guilty for not telling Ino about him and wanted to change that tonight. Since she never talked to anyone else other than Sasuke in the past Hinata found herself lonely in her secret. While she was with Kakashi she never thought of her ex-boyfriend but when she wasn't...she couldn't help but do anything but. He wasn't just her first boyfriend and lover. He was her friend above all, and that was gone now. She could almost physically feel like a part of her was missing...Him. She opened a small drawer and pulled out a pendant, it was a four carat flawless canary diamond in a heart shaped cut. It was her most treasured gift from Sasuke. It wasn't a Christmas gift or a present for her birthday. He gave it to her the night she gave him her virginity...the first night they made love. She shook her head from that memory and turned back to Ino when she realized that Ino had stopped talking obout the sexy guy that just moved into her apartment. Someone so cool that he wore sunglasses all the time. A habit that exuded an aura of mysteriousness that melted Ino's insides to jelly. But so far Ino hadn't found an opportunity to talk to him or made one for herself yet.

"Do you miss him?" Ino said sympathetically eyeing the necklace, knowing the whole story about it.

"Not at all."Hinata replied coolly replacing the piece of jewelry back from where she retrieved it. "I'm sure he feels the same way." She added softly but Ino heard it anyway.

Ino watched her friend in concern as if trying to make a hard decision. "He's taking that Karin girl to his Prom. I think it's because he doesn't care enough to actually seek someone else to ask when she's always over there." Ino broke to her gently. She felt that Hinata deserved to know and felt it was wrong to hide it.

"Well, I wish I could say that I didn't expect it. But I kinda did." Hinata said bravely even though the reality of it all hit her in the stomache like a ton of bricks. Her heart and her pride hurt terribly at this news. That Sasuke was not only moving on but also with _her. _It didn't matter that she was also doing her own thing with Kakashi. It still hurt. As the dumped party Hinata felt just that little bit justified in her self pity over the break up. She knew it was selfish but it was the truth. She still cared for Sasuke. And no matter how sexually satisfied Kakashi kept her, she couldn't deny that fact. "How did you find out?" Hinata asked because she didn't think that Ino hung out with Sasuke's tiny circle without her.

"Well...I've kind of been hooking up with Naruto for the past week." Ino said slyly a mischievious grin onher face.

Hinata gasped "No!" Her eyes wide with astonishment. She grabbed a fluffy pillow off her bed and threw it at the blonde.

Ino caught it and hugged it close to her"Yes! That boy has got the stamina of a stallion...and almost the equipment too!I swear he lasts longer than my favorite toy and a box of batteries...most guys can't do that" Ino sighed happily.

That took Hinata by surprise since she never let herself think about Naruto in that way because he was Sasuke's bestfriend. Even though she had had a crush on him first before Sasuke had asked her out. Still the information that Ino imparted toher made her blush deeply. "What about that guy in your building?"

Ino laughed. "It's not serious Hina! Naruto and I both agreed that we justy wanted to have some fun with each other. We can both date other people. If one of us meets someone or starts to feel more than just that ...it's over. It would be too weird to go through a messy break up like you and Sasuke."

"Gee thanks." Hinata mumbled. She told her herself that she wasn't going to ask it. She absolutely was not going to pry into anything more to do with Sasuke. He had his life and she had hers..."Did Naruto tell you if Sasuke said anything about me?" **_Damnit you weren't supposed to ask that. _**Hinata scolded herself.

Ino hesitated for a moment before answering."No he hasn't told me anything...but that doesn't mean that Sasuke hasn't said anything! And if he did I'm sure it wasn't anything bad! You know how Sasuke is about sharing feelings...and Naruto wouldn't let him disrespect you in front of him anyway." Ino said trying to gauge what thoughts were running through her friend's head since her face was frozen in a blank expression tottering between expectant and crushed. In the end Hinata looked at her carpet with her eyes glittering brightly.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I've found someone else." She said quietly. Ino stared at her in shock. It lasted only a few seconds before she was smiling brightly.

"Hinata! You BAD girl! You have to tell me EVERYTHING!" she squealed delightedly.

Hinata knew she could trust Ino with her secret. Ino herself had been involved a few times with older men. Once with one of her teachers even. She was very discreet in her affairs and only Hinata knew to certain extent about them. She understood the need for keeping this subject in confidence. Hinata knew that she would also be able to help her understand how to deal with being in a relationship (albeit a secret one) with someone so mature.

"Well you have to swear you won't tell. He's really funny about that" Hinata threw in for good measure.

Ino nodded she did get it. "Alot of them feel like that. I guess they don't want to feel like perverts. It takes alot to make something like that work.

Hinata proceeded to tell her everything. From the first time she met him in front of her house when he approached her with his card and her catalogue to the modeling proposition (which Ino felt some skeptical opinions about) to eventually led her to Kakashi's door that day when Sasuke broke up with her. Ino listened but didn't judge her. Hinata pressed her hands to eyes to suppress the oncoming tears, she could not explain, away. Ino moved to kneel next to her and put a comforting arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"He sounds like a great guy Hina. I'm sure he's worthy of your love. But be careful okay? I stopped dating older men for a reason you know." Hinata gave a short chuckle at that because she _did_ know of all the heartaches Ino underwent in every broken relationship she ever had.

"Kakashi is different from those guys Ino! You just don't even know how much I trust him."Hinata implored with her friend to understand.

"If you say so." Ino said gently, dropping the subject. She knew that Hinata wouldn't hear anything different. Much like she herself hadn't when Hinata tried to talk sense into her. Some things were meant to be learned alone. Ino hoped that this guy was the real deal but kept her doubts to herself. She knew instinctively that Hinata was not open to hear otherwise.

"Do you want to see him?" Hinata asked excitedly. She wanted to show off Kakashi to Ino for so long and could finally do it. When Ino nodded she turned to her laptop and pulled up Kakashi's Myspace page. Ino stood up so she could bend over and peer at the screen over Hinata's shoulder. She let out a loud whistle.

"He's HOT! Damn girl I'm jealous!" She said good naturedly. Neither Ino or Hinata broke the no going after each other's boyfriends rule. Well not without permission anyway according to Ino. Hinata beamed with pride. "How come theres only girls on his friend list?"

Hinata rolled her eyes."I know! It's so chauvinistic!"she said this with a fond smile on her face. Ino knew then that Hinata had it bad for this guy. And she could see why as she watched the slideshow Hinata had put up of Kakashi on the page.

"Sooo...How is that gorgeous man in the sack?" Ino slyly nudged her in her side. Hinata flushed deeply again. She wasn't sure if it was the personal nature of the question since Sasuke insisted they keep their pirvate life just that. Or if it was from the memory of Kakashi's undeniable sensual skills. Sasuke always made love to her with fierce passion and aggression while making her feel cherished and desirable at the same time. Kakashi was adventurous and inventive. He had a sexual side to him that thrilled Hinata immensely as he taught her the joys of kink. Before him she had never been tied up or handcuffed. Never been spanked a day in her life, but Kakashi had pulled her over his knee and spanked her bare bottom rosy before pushing her to the floor and proceeded to _'fuck her brains out'_. They role played and had sex everywhere. Whereas Sasuke rarely gave in to carnal pleasure outside of the bedroom, bathroom or couch.

She was saved from answering by the ringing of Ino's cellphone. As Ino went to retrieve it from the vanity table, Hinata closed out the computer page and shut down her laptop. Ino looked up apologetically after snapping her phone shut."Sorry Hina but Naruto's on his way over to pick me up. His boss gave him tickets to the basketball game tonight. So I'm gonna have to leave earlier than I expected. I'm not sure if you want to hear this but Naruto did say that Sasuke's not the same and that he's been dealing with the break up like a 'damn zombie'...his words not mine."

"That's okay. I'm gonna just go over to Kakashi's anyways." Hinata reassured ignoring those last comments. After Ino walked out of her bedroom to wait for Naruto in front of the house. Hinata pulled her jewelry box open again and took out the heart-shaped pendant again. She closed her hand around it tightly and a single tear fell from her lashes down her smooth cheek.

**A/N: So sorry again for not being able to answer all my reviews and the long wait. But please let me know what you think. Thank you for sticking with my story if you've been waiting for an update! The song for this chapter is so cute you gotta go listen to it right now!...or whenever... ;)**


	13. Yellow

_Hey there! Sorry if it took me a while to update but I've had very little time with the computer. I've had some feedback on my chapters and I can't stress this enough. I just don't have the time to edit. I write and post as soon as I'm done typing the last sentence of the chapter. I guess people might want me to get a beta. But I'm not sure what that whole thing entails but I can only surmise that it'll probably make my updates take longer. So let me know if you guys really want me to do that and I'll go about trying to get a beta. How I don't know. Granted I will be the first to admit I hate reading a chapter on my blackberry and coming acroos errors spelling and grammatical. I'm anal like that (No NOT like in a sexual way!) more like in an OCD way. Which I really believe I have by the way. So let me know what you think yeah?_

Thank you everyone who favorites and alerts my story. Most Biggest bestest juiciest thanks goes to my reviewers!! Like I said without you guys this story would probably be still at chapter three. I can't put your individual names on because theres so many of you guys now and so very little time to update. Even now I'm rushing. But you all have my thanks and I write for you guys!

**Yellow-Coldplay**

Hinata giggled as Kakashi pressed gentle kisses up and down the side of her neck. She stood at his kitchen sink washing the dishes from the dinner he cooked for them both and he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Every so often she would have to slap a soapy hand against his wandering one that would try to slide the hemline of her mauve babydoll dress up her thigh. He was such an insatiable pervert sometimes she thought to herself. Not that she didn't enjoy it most of the time

"Kakashi stop it! I'm trying to clean up!" She admonished him sternly with a smile on her lips that she hid.

"Leave it…I have better things in mind." He whispered against her ear nuzzling her neck sending delicious shivers up and down her spine. He watched over her shoulder as she finally rinsed off the last dish in the sink. He turned her around after she rested it in the dish drainer. "Come here Hinata." He drew up against him and kissed her masterfully. But he could feel the hesitant nature in which she returned his kiss. Frowning slightly he pulled away and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

She took his hand in hers and led him into the next room to sit on the couch together. "I'm sorry…I just heard that Sasuke asked that witch to the prom." She admitted reluctantly deciding to be completely honest with Kakashi.

"It really bothers you huh?" Kakashi asked gently not knowing how to react to her statement. He felt on some level he should feel jealous but he didn't. He understood how fresh the wound in her heart was over 'the breakup' still. He wasn't an irrational hot headed kid anymore. Jealousy got him nothing but heartbreak. Just look at what happened with Rin and Obito. That's why he was and un-jealous person. It drove all his exes crazy. But that experience made him a changed man.

Hinata nodded in a defeated way."It's stupid to feel this way. I know. But it's just that we had plans to go together! I have a dress and everything! We didn't go last year because he thought it was dumb…I begged him to go this year and it took a lot to get him to agree! I don't go to school so I won't have one to go to of my own…I have a dress and everything…" Hinata finished sadly almost in tears. Kakashi's heart twisted at the sadness in her expression. He felt sorry for her. Even he had a Prom night. Ofcourse it ended up with him, Obito and Rin ending up at the police station for almost setting the gym on fire. They tried to set off fireworks outside the entrance just a little too close to building. It didn't help that they were all pissed off their asses off the punch that they spiked themselves. Ah good times indeed. Sarutobi picked up Kakashi and gave him a good ass kicking for that.

"It's too bad you don't get to wear your dress for it. But it's not a complete loss. Maybe we could use it in a shoot or something." Kakashi suggested.

"Yeah...that would be great. No use in having a dress I might never wear." Hinata sniffled smiling at him gratefully. It really was a shame to waste a chance in wearing her beautiful prom dress. She had designed it herself and had a seamstress make it for her. It cost her alot of money and she was really proud of it.

"Well then that's what we'll do. I have to work for my friend for the next couple of days and when that job is done we'll have a photoshoot you can wear your dress and I'll set something up for it. Just tell me what color it is so I can set up a backdrop for it." He said pulling her into his embrace again on the couch. He snuggled her close to him.

Hinata melted into his arms and put her lips to his jawline. She kissed him softly on that sensitive spot giving him chills of his own. "I'd really love that."

The words stopped as they dropped the subject finding much more pleasurable ways to spend their time lost in each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sitting in class listening to his teacher's monotone speech lull him into semi-concious coma in Music Theory class Sasuke let his mind drift into other subjects. Though he was careful to try not to dwell on Hinata too much since it still made his chest feel like sharp daggers were stabbing him whenever he did.

Prom...Sasuke was over it. He wanted to just blow it off. It wasn't as if he wanted to go in the first place. He didn't care that he'd already spent alot of money on it already with the bids and purchase of a tux. He couldn't have just rented one he preferred to have his own. But Karin insisted that he go. She told him that if he missed it he would always regret it. And that even if was totally lame he could always say that he went to his senior Prom...whatever.

At first he thought about calling Hinata up and asking if she wanted to still go since it was her big idea in the first place. Karin rationalized that it wouldn't be a good idea. The more she talked about it, the more it made sense. So he quickly disregarded the impulse. He knew deep inside that if they did manage to go together they'd end up back where they started or having a miserable time. Both options sucked.

He missed her and wanted to be with her still. But he wasn't willing to go through another jealous meltdown. His pride refused to let him crawl back to her. He wasn't sure if she'd have him back and that was probably the main reason why he hadn't made the effort in getting back in her heart again. He thought about the song he wrote for her. His final exam piece. He wished he had played it for her at least once. He knew she would've loved it. It wrapped up so much of how felt about her still. He didn't think he could look at the color without associating it with her. Even if she never wore the it.

Knowing he needed a prom date he briefly considered asking Kin, a girl in one of his classes, to be his date. She was pretty and had gorgeous long hair...truth be told she reminded him vaguely of Hinata. He was so disgusted with himself but he couldn't deny the firm hold his ex still had on his heart. Once again Karin nixed that idea as well. She informed him that Kin was probably going to be there with her boyfriend of three years. Sasuke didn't think that Karin even knew Kin personally but couldn't find any reason why she would lie to him. He figured most girls had dates anyway.

Karin was supposed to go with her own date some college guy she worked with. But recently he broke the date saying he couldn't make it due to some family emergency that forced him to be out of town on Prom night. So Sasuke ended up asking her. (a/n:If only he knew that Karin was lying all along about Kin and her date) It was most convenient for him evven if Naruto gave him such a hard time about all the time. He knew his bestfriend couldn't stand Karin. He wondered if it was even worth it to keep her around. But then his consience would kick in and tell him it would be a shitty thing to do if he stopped being her friend for no other reason that Naruto couldn't stand her.

Her friendship meant something to him. It proved to him that there were girls out there that could just be friends with him. Hinata was a different case. Her friendship meant alot tohim as well. But he developed romantic feelings for her early on and was overjoyed to discover she felt the same. It was his decision to change the dynamics between them. He wondered if he had kept it platonic if Hinata would be the friend that Karin was. He was sure she would've been better, seeing as how Naruto couldn't shut up about her. Which made him uncomfortable thinking maybe Naruto had a thing for her. Sure he always joked about it. But what if there was more to it than that?

Sasuke shook his head. That was crazy. Naruto was banging Ino now and she was Hinata's best friend. There was no chance in hell Naruto could get in with Hinata like that. Dropping his head onto his desk he let his eyes slide shut ,much like most of the rest of his classmates. At least he wouldn't be the only one getting in trouble if at all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hinata didn't know what to expect when Kakashi had called her over to his house asking her to be wearing the dress when she came over. Usually she would get ready there. Since she was gonna be wearing her dress she went all out and decided to dress the way she would've if she was actually going to be at the prom.

She wore the sexy lingerie she purchased for the night. She sprayed herself with her most costliest perfume (not too much but just enough) and had her hair done by Ino (which was better than a salon any day). Ino worked her magic and twisted her hair up into a Gibson girl updo that had long curled tendrils falling around her bare shoulders enticingly.

Her dress was a deep wine colored two piece satin confection that had a corset like top with off the shoulder gauzy sleeves that trailed down to her elbows. The skirt was tight fitting in the front and hugged her form from hips to calves the hem gathered at the back of her knees so that she could walk without restriction and flowed into at train that had a black lace under skirt as well. Thinking back on it she supposed it was for the best that she didn't wear this dress to Sasuke's prom since her skirt and train would've been trampled on and possibly ruined. She wore black leather ankle boots that were appropriate on a sexy witch costume. She completed the look with a ruby set that consisted of as antique choker, bracelet and drop earrrings her father gave her for her birthday three years ago, the gems matching the color of her dress perfectly.

She was sure that Kakashi had something amazing set-up for the shoot since he had such an eye for such things. Brushing a stray hair off of her face while she waited for him to answer the door, she noticed that he was taking a bit longer when usual when he threw open the door and greeted her.

"Ah Hinata! You look positively ravishing in that dress!" He said swooping to give her a low bow. Hianta giggled at the silly way he greeted her.

"Why thank you!" Ahe blushed prettily. Taking a look at him she was surprised to see him wearing black slacks and an untucked white button up shirt. Usually he was dressed for comfort during these shoots. Noticing her curious gaze he took her arm and led her into his house.

"Sorry...I had a job for Genma and I had to dress up as a waiter for this high society garden party this afternoon. It was a waste of time the guy I was watching was totally legit." He said giving her a wink leading her to his studio. She smiled and wondered if she would ever meet Genma since Kakashi talked about him so highly.

When they reached the studio she gasped in surprise. The whole room was alight with candles all over and burgundy tulips strewn all over the floor and the small cafe table in one corner. Soft music played over the sound system. In the corner there was a soft grey back drop with a camera and tripod in front of it. There was even small disco ball hanging from the center of the ceiling.

"Kakashi! What is all this?" She asked spinning around to face him. He grinned at her mischieviously and picked up a black tuxedo jacket off the back of one of the chairs at the table and slipped it on.

"Welcome to your prom Hinata." He held out a chair for her. After sitting her down he picked up a silver dome off of the dish and uncovered a dinner for two worthy of royalty. She was beyond impressed.

"Did you do all of this? Just for me?" She asked in a mistified voice after they'd eaten. She couldn't believe how much thought and effort he put into making this night special for her.

"Well yeah...who else but you? I mean I ordered the food ofcourse I was a little worried that it would get here after you and I didn't want it to be cold...the timing really was stressing me out for awhile. I even have a set up for your prom pictures. I can even have 'Hinata's Prom' printed on the photos with the date." Kakashi answered a proud tone in his voice for all he accomplished.

"Oh my God Kakashi!! You're the best! I love it!" Hinata exclaimed. Her heart melting in her chest at his generous gesture."So did you really have to pose as a waiter today?"

"Come on...how many waiters do you know dress up in Armani tuxes?" Kakashi winked at her. He stood up and walked to the wall by the door and flipped some light switches. The room dimmed down and a violet light pointed up at the disco ball threw purple prisms of color throughout the room. He walked back to her and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance Hinata?" Kakashi asked her with a gentle smile on his face. Hinata shyly returned his smile and took his hand.

They slowly swayed to the slow music that played all thoughtfully picked out by him to be romantic and new enough for her to recognize. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes wanting to savor this magical night and commit every moment to memory for the rest of her life.

Sighing she brought her lips up to his ear. "Thank You."

He pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes that were shining with an emotion that made his breath hitch and his heart twist in a good way.

"Anything for you Hinata." With those words he pressed his lips to hers and he lost himself in the heavenly bliss that he often found in her kisses.

**A/N: Yellow is the song I envisioned Sasuke writing for Hinata. So let's just pretend he wrote it and not Coldplay in this story okay? I know I promised to have Sasuke sing it to her in a future shapter but I decided on doing something different (but still good) later. Plus I couldn't think up a good scenario where he had a chance to sing it to her. Sorry if you're disappointed. But please trust in me to make the rest of the story interesting. **

**Review...please review...it makes me fight for pc time harder when I have reviews**


	14. Take Me Away

_Hi everybody! I know I kinda just dropped off the face of the Earth for a bit there...sorry about that. But it's been so hot that I just couldn't concentrate and what I've been writing was truly suck-tacular. Also it was summer and someone told me that children need sunshine and fresh air...I know CRAZY right? So that's what I was up to bonding with my child all summer and trying to write a chapter that wasn't complete crap. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter since I wrote it sweating buckets and wishing there was an ac in this room...which I believe is not too much to want...bneing that computers should be kept cool. Oh well I'm getting off track. I really love all my readers and am so sorry it took so long to get this up. Please forgive me? Also I can't log onto the site on my blackberry (AGAIN) so I haven't really been able to read any fanfics or reply to reviews(AGAIN). Just so you all know that I am NOT ignoring you guys._

**Take Me Away- The Plain White T's**

Sasuke gazed around the newly renovated Cineplex dispassionately. He studied the bright lights around the concession stand. It was far different from the movie theaters that he had taken Hinata to frequently when they started dating. Gone were the dilapidated curtains and carpets, the worn down seating areas and the obsolete arcade. Everything was shiny and new. A sentimental pang reverberated through his chest in memory of their old haunt. Now he stood there slightly off to the side of the popcorn machine while Naruto and Karin argued over what movie they would see. Ofcourse, they had already purchased their tickets. But Karin took it upon herself to pick a romantic comedy instead of the action spy thriller that Naruto had been whining about all morning. The whole reason Sasuke agreed to come out to the movies was to shut him up. Now it looked like they were going to change theaters to accommodate Naruto's preference because no way in hell did Sasuke want to watch any kind of movie about love. He just didn't know what had gotten into Karin lately. Her behavior lately surpassed odd and went straight into damned unnerving.

At first he was mildly irritated with the way she would act around him at school and not do anything to dispel the rumors about them being a couple. He hadn't been in any state of mind ,when the talk started, to do anything about it himself since he was so withdrawn from his breakup with Hinata. But when he did hear the whispers and saw the sly looks on faces from the girls in his classes…it genuinely bothered him. He wasn't the sort of guy who would start treating her shitty just because he didn't like the stories going around about himself. He was a private person and therefore refused to make a bigger deal about it than it was. It was getting ridiculous.

Now he was so annoyed with her all the time. Before she would come over a lot. More and more it seemed like she never left. He never let her sleep over anymore since they had both finished their performance pieces. But she came over everyday and stayed until very late at night, only to reappear the next morning with coffee and a smile. He was tired of seeing her face and really tired of hearing her and Naruto argue all the time. There were a few times when she had even tried to grab his hand and hold it. Only to have him pull it away and give her a strange look. Because that was the thing that upset him the most. It gave him a sick feeling that what Hinata had been saying all along was true. Karin had conspired to break them up so that she could have Sasuke for herself. He wasn't all that happy when Naruto told him his very suspicions to his face when he tried to talk to his best friend about it.No not happy at all.

He had lain awake at night with his phone in his hand with Hinata's numbered keyed in just waiting for him to hit the send key. But his pride would swell up in his throat and the call always went unsent seeing as how he could not talk past the guilt he was choked up on. He sighed inside at how stupid he was. It had been weeks since he broke his own heart. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him after everything. Sasuke wasn't the brooding type...okay he was... but he never thought it would be so hard waking up everyday with regret tainting his day from the moment his eyes slid open every morning.

Scowling at Naruto who pushed Karin towards the long line at the snack bar he was about to say something to him when his eye caught a familiar form standing at the far end of the concession stand. There she was... Hinata... looking so damn fine...he briefly wondered if this was some sort of sign. Deciding it was he took a step closer and halted with a jerk.Because she wasn't alone.Sasuke grabbed Naruto roughly and nodded in the direction she was standing.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed at being manhandled but looked up and saw what Sasuke saw."Oh...well maybe he's her uncle or something..." he trailed off as Sasuke shot him telling look"...hey it's not impossible ok." Naruto finished defensively at the _you're-shitting-me-right_ look that he hated. But he knew it was unlikely as they both watched her talking animatedly with that other guy and touching him lightly on the back only tohook her thumb through the back belt loop in his jeans as they studied the overpriced candy selection under the glass case. Naruto was not as surprised since Ino had let it slip that Hinata was_" not at home bawling her eyes out over that stupid prick"._ But that was all she would say on the matter Naruto never imagined the reason was another guy. It seemed pretty fast for Hinata at least in Naruto's opinion but what he know right?

"So what do you want to do about it?" Naruto asked as Sasuke watched the oblivious pair pay for their snacks and leave the lobby of the complex. Sasuke's eyes followed their retreating backs down the long hallway leading to the theaters.

"Follow them and find out which theater they're in. We're gonna ditch Karin after her dumb movie starts." His voice was devoid of any emotion though his eyes were full of an unrecognizable emotion.

Naruto nodded sharply and made his way down the hallway quickly so as not to lose them. _'Time to get my my stalk on'_ he thought to himself unconcerned at how angry the red head would be later.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was pure torture watching Hinata rest her head on that guy's shoulder. Sasuke's gritted his teeth in anger during the whole movie and his hands ached from being clenched into tight fists for such a long period of time. Sasuke felt sick with the different conflicting emotions vying for dominance within him.

Naruto could feel the rage roiling off of his buddy in waves like the heat over asphalt on a scorching day. Knowing better than to say anything to his close friend when he was in such a mood he just took long pulls off of his half-gallon sized soda and observed him closely. He didn't think he ever seen him so on edge before.

When the movie was finally over the two boys exited the theater hastily to avoid being seen. Ducking into the shadows of a nearby doorway they let the couple pass them and resumed tailing the two people oblivious to their presence. When they split up to use the restrooms on opposite sides of the mammoth sized lobby, Sasuke immediately followed Kakashi into the mens room. Naruto positioned himself out in front of the door.

Inside Kakashi had just finished washing his hands when he looked up into the murderous eyes of the vaguely familiar boy standing behind him in the mirror. Cursing to himself as he immediately placed the face in his head he slowly turned around and faced the youth calmly.He didn't have to wait long before he was slammed up agains the paper towel dispenser roughly.

"Do you know she's only sixteen?! Or do you like fucking young girls?! Is that the kind of pervert you are?!" The words were harsh and Kakashi reacted to them violently.

His fist slammed into the younger man's temple and he was released only to fall to the floor with a loud thump. He didn't have the time to raise himself onto his knees before Sasuke was on him again punching him in the ribs. It was a close fight and Sasuke was younger with fury on his side. But eventually Kakashi's sense of self- preservation kicked in and he wrestled himself into the top position and slammed Sasuke's head onto the dirty tiny white blue and green tiles beneath him. Kakashi had experience fighting dirty behind him. Soon he was standing over the other man who was slumped on the ground leaning against the wall clutching his side from being kicked.

"Look kid...you're angry. I get it. But if you had treated her better then she wouldn't have gone after a real man. Think about about it." Kakashi said to him wiping the back of his hand against the corner of his mouth and seeing blood on it. He spit the rest into the sink and left the bathroom accidently shouldering past Naruto who immediately rushed into the restroom when he saw the state of the platinum haired man leaving it.

He found Sasuke standing in front of the sink clutching the edge of the counter trembling with a wrathful emotion. He stared at himself with furious eyes and disgust with himself stamped onto his countenance. Naruto nervously asked him if he was alright.

"No I'm not fucking alright! I just got my ass handed to me by the dude thats fucking my ex that I'm still in love with!" He snarled. Taking a moment to compose himslef better he breathed deeply for long moments before he opened his mouth again. "I gotta get out of here. I'm going home to think about how I screwed my life so spectacularly and then I'm gonna get drunk...alone." With that he strode out of the room. Naruto sighed and went after him only to see Karin rush up to them with an irrtiated look on her face.

"Sasuke!! Where the hell have you been?! I watched that movie all by myself! It's rude to just switch theaters without me!" She nearly shrieked at the black haired boy. Naruto had to admit she had a point but remained unconcerned for her feelings.

"I'm out of here. **Don't follow me**." Sasuke said firmly the tone of his voice halting Karin in her tirade. He exited the movie complex quickly becoming lost in the crowds outside waiting for the next showing of the latest blockbuster opening that day.

Naruto chuckled to himself and headed out the doors himself not bothering to follow his friend but heading towards the parking lot and his car. Karin moved to follow him. "Hey Karin what area do you live in?" He asked with the nicest tone he ever used on her. When she told him he pointed off into the distance "Then the bus stop you need is on that corner over there." He said with a grin and walked away from her.

Sputtering in indignation she watched him let himself into his car and drive off leaving her standing alone in the parking lot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hinata had been waiting for Kakashi in front of the ladies room when suddenly he materialized and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building. He walked so fast that if Hinata hadn't started to practically jog behind him it would have looked like he was dragging her. He had a black look on his face and his lip was swollen.

When she asked him what was wrong he refused to tell her. He just uttered one word. "Nothing." The drive back to his house was much of the same. And she worried that they would be pulled over for speeding.

Within 20 minutes they were back at his house and he pulled her into a bruising kiss full of passion and ...anger? She tried to catch he breath when he trailed his lips down the column of her graceful neck and started sucking hard marking her flawless skin with a lovebite. She clutched onto his shoulders but he pulled away and whipped her Deftones t-shirt over head revealing her lacy black bra. He pinched her nipples through the flimsy material and lowered his head to her breast once again sucking hard upon her skin marring her pale skin on the upper swell of her left breast.

Moaning softly Hinata ran her hand down his chest over his abdomen to rest lightly on the bulge of his crotch. But once again Kakashi pulled away and turned her around and pushed her roughly onto the couch so that she was kneeling on the floor with her head pressed into the cushions. Confused and slightly frightened at his intensity she gasped when he pushed her skirt up over her bottom and around her waist and ripped the black matching thong from her body baring her smooth nether regions to his gaze raw with desire.

In that moment Hinata was only aware of him and what he was doing to her. All other sounds died away as she heard the rasp of his zipper being pulled down. Without any pretense he shoved himself forcefully into her sweet tight body. Luckily she was so used to sex with him that her body was primed for his sexual onslaught. She felt her insides quiver with excitement and clench around him tightly as it creamed itself making his sharp thrusts into her body feel alive with sensation. Her moans grew in volume and came faster as he worked himself in and out of her, pounding unmercifully.

"You like this don't you?"Kakashi grunted into her ear before straightening up and and quickening his pace.

"Yes!" She screamed before losing herself in her release. She rode her orgasm out wildly bucking beneath him. She heard him swear before slamming himself completely into her and holding her hips tightly against him as he spurted his cum into her in thick hot jets before collapsing onto her back.

Hinata was gasping for air. Not really understanding why the experiance though undeniably pleasureful left her feeling both blissful and...bereft.

**A/N: Sorry if it's not too great I had a hard time writing for this story. Like I said I don't want to disappoint you guys. I'm sorry to say that I MIGHT put this story on Hiatus. I'm kinda in a dark place with my inspiration right now...perfect for starting Beautiful Lie's sequel! Which I've been thinking about alot. So let me know if you guys mind if I do that to work on the sequal or if you rather I soldier on with this story until the end. I'll try to do what majority wants but my muse works in mysterioous ways...either way I'd like your feedback on this. Also FYI this chapter took 2 hours to write the first part and 20 minutes to write the lemon. Does the lemon suck? I don't know if I can make it better but I'll try if you guys absolutely hate it. Hopefully I can update alot sooner. **

**Read and Review!! It's good for you!! And me!!**


	15. Sorry

_I know this took a long long looong time and I'm sorry. Real life has been so busy and heinous that writing fell by the wayside for way too long. No excuses…I'm sorry. Now I know I've been out of the saddle for such an extended so my writing may not be up par and this chapter may not be what you're expecting but I'm trying and hey I did update that counts for something right? Kakashi and Hinata haven't been willing to come out and play. Soooo this is Sasuke POV (yes I know you guys hate him) but cut the guy a break okay he hasn't done anything too bad…like cheat or anything like that. Please please please stick with me. My updating may not be very fast (did I mention y life sucks?) But I fully intend to finish this story and I promise the next update won't take almost 2 years. Thank you to all my reviewers it's your voices that motivate me to write y'know._

**I do not own own Naruto. Masashi Kashimoto owns Naruto. (Gosh it's been so long…I hope I spelled his name right)**

**Sorry- Buckcherry**

He'd been driving around for hours…He barely noticed the afternoon had given way to well into the evening. After leaving Karin and Naruto behind he'd flagged a nearby taxi and basically gave him the driver a hundred bucks to just get him home as quickly as possible. Driving always calmed him down and the numbness he'd felt during the cab ride faded the closer to his destination he got. He'd passed his Mercedes and jumped into his tricked out *****. He barely took note of other drivers around him or pedestrians. He tried desperately to focus on the open road before him. But he was failing, the winding streets blurred before him only to replay the way Hinata smiled up at that fucker the way she once looked at him. The gentle way she brushed the man's bangs to the side away from his eye.

It was like watching someone else live his life. It had always been Sasuke standing beside Hinata and vice versa. Seeing her with another was like punch to the gut. The sick feeling that it was really over for them was sinking in and settling there…in his gut where it hurt and also in his heart making his chest ache with some emotion completely alien to him. It was almost as and as when his parents died. This time it was sharper and more raw. He knew he couldn't help what had happened to their parents. That their death was completely out of his hands. But this…this was his doing. His fault. He had broken up with Hinata. And before that he had dismissed her feelings and made light of her fears about Karin. He was such a blind stupid fool. He couldn't even justify why he had broken his own heart over friendship with a girl he recently realized that he could not stand.

Whereas Karin had been so respectful of his relationship to Hinata in the past…after the break-up she would often sneer whenever Hinata's name came up. Or she would make these not so subtle remarks about Hinata's character or looks. From the way Hinata walked to her sense of style seemed to be some sort of inside joke she had with herself. It really irritated Sasuke and made him realize the truth behind Hinata's insecurities. That her instincts had been 100% justified. Karin was a devious girl with ulterior motives. He should have known. She was like the rest. How stupid he felt now. He really thought there was one girl out there who wanted to just be his friend. Hinata had been his friend, but she was also always _more_…always. No other girl had ever come close to touching his heart and he was afraid no other ever would.

He'd been with girls before Hinata. But those were all so inconsequential to him. They had all pretty much been experimental experiences for him. Nothing serious just dating and kisses sometimes the make out sessions would get really heated but it never progressed past that. When Sasuke turned 15 Itachi told him he would take him abroad with him and his friends as a gift. Back then he was happy to spend some time with always too busy brother. And off they went on a bender of a trip. Itachi's friends were all jaded thrill seekers like himself. So Sasuke spent the whole time experiencing life through Itachi's eyes. It was on this trip that Itachi had decided that Sasuke become a 'real' man. So due to all ghe drugs and alcohol in his system, Sasuke couldn't even remember the country that the whorehouse he lost his virginity in. After that it was all about making Sasuke into a man like Itachi. More brothels so he could hone his skills to make the ladies happy. More exotic drugs and alcohol to 'unlock' his full potential and crazy deadly stunts to make him brave. All that summer did in the end was show Sasuke what a sad pathetic lifestyle his brother led and that he didn't really want to be around him after all.

Upon returning he spent his time with Naruto and focused on his music. Dates happened but sex did not. Sasuke felt that the act without any purpose was a waste of his time and beneath him. It was while attending the symphony with some girl who'd invited him knowing his passion for all things musically related, that he ran into an old friend of his parents'. Someone who had come to the event with his two daughters. Hiashi Hyuuga. From the moment he'd laid eyes on the girl he'd played with when they very little…he knew his life had changed. Her beautiful face and sweet smile went straight to his heart. She glowed in his eyes shining with goodness and purity. All the things he'd scoffed at before became real with him. His date faded into nothingness in the moment his eyes connected with Hinata. He wanted to do stupid unmanly things like throw flowers at her feet and worship her as a goddess come to life. He wanted to write songs about her clear flawless skin and full pillowy lips.

In fact after the all to brief greeting of the family his date had clung onto him and stared Hinata down like a bug she wanted to squash beneath her expensive high heeled shoes. Hiashi invited him to dinner at his earliest convenience and swept his daughters away to their private gallery to enjoy the performance. Sasuke spent the rest of the night staring up at their balcony hoping for glimpses of her. He saw a pale hand every so often and he wondered if it was hers. Needless to say his date was annoyed throughout the concert. When they left Sasuke escorted her straight home to her door and wished her goodnight. Seeing that this was as good as it was going to get for her she leaned in for a kiss and closed her eyes hoping to put so much passion into the goodnight kiss so he'd stay with her. Unfortunately it never came and when she opened them again he was already back at his car and driving away. She never had any contact with him again.

He raced home and sat at his piano and did just what he had wanted to all night. Write a song for Hinata. The reason any artist had to exist was their muses. And Hinata was his. He called Hiashi Hyuuga about that dinner the very next day. Sasuke could almost feel the satisfaction the older man felt that his daughter had made such an impression on such a talented and prominent young man. Hiashi had nothing but respect for his old friends and approved of their younger son highly. Itachi was another matter and therefore unworthy of his notice but Sasuke had potential. He'd fit nicely in his neat orderly family. Sasuke knew all this being astute as he was. So that evening Sasuke showed up at the Hyuuga mansion with a gift for Hiashi (cigars that his father had often told him about that Hiashi shared a preference for) and his guitar. After dinner he'd asked Hinata to walk with him in the garden and played for her (not the song he wrote for her since he felt it was too soon and didn't want to scare her off) he proceeded to win her over.

Ever since that night she became his whole world and he was hers. Until Karin…the thought of that liar made his stomach turn. He knew he was ultimately to blame for his current misery but she was the catalyst. He could not help but resent her part in the destruction of his relationship to the girl that still held his heart and ruled his dreams. Hinata was his sunshine. His hand to hold and his someplace to fall. He'd come to equate her to home and safety and love. But after today she was once again more. He thought of her kissing that asshole, touching him…he felt his chest clench involuntarily with pain. He realized as his car came to a slow stop that today she became both his agony and ecstasy…and that he had just ran out of gas.


	16. Stitches

**So here we are and I've gotta warn you this chapter is pure smut. So if you don't want to read it please don't. This is for all my readers who have been so patient and still reviewing after all this time. It's not purely PWP but the plot is all tangled up in the relationship between them. So please let me know if you like it. It's really hard for me to write and the reviews really help. If you hate it. Just don't read it kay?**

_**Stitches-Orgy**_

The morning light filtered in hazily into the room. Hinata watched the white translucent curtain edges dance lazily in the gentle breeze. The soft breathing hitting the nape of her neck got deeper as she recognized the tell tale signs of Kakashi awakening behind her. The arm wrapped around her waist pulled her soft form flush against his firm muscular body. She could feel his early morning erection pressed against the back of her thigh poking her insistently. She let out a small whimper when his hand reached up and squeezed her rounded breast. The breathing got harder as it shifted from her shoulder to right behind her ear as he nuzzled her. She sighed as she shifted around allowing his cock to press against her moons from behind. He rocked against her as he plucked at her hard nipples relishing in the tremor that ran throughout her whole body his actions were eliciting in her. He moved his mouth closer to her ear "Tell me how it feels…"

Her breathe halted shakily in her desire for him. He lowered his lips to where her shoulder met her neck and started sucking on the sensitive spot. "I…I ahh!" She couldn't get the words out. all she could focus on was the way he rubbed up against her lower lips to stab agains her clit in the most delicious way.

"Yes?" He whispered darkly to her, his voice gruff from sleep, as he shifted the arm under her head more comfortably and brought his hand to her neglected breast and gave it the same treatment it's twin had. Running his free hand down the creamy soft skin of her stomach to cup her femininity softly before spreading his fingers apart pulling her open to the chilly morning air and his sensual touches. "You feel so soft Hinata. So hot and wet…so sexy." He resumed his attention to her neck as his rocking became insistent and aggressive.

His words and actions set her blood on fire…her very senses enflamed by the very man himself. Lust pooled in her belly and leaked from her womanhood making her thighs sticky. "I need…need you..pl-please! " She begged him nearly in tears from the overload of sensations coursing down her body. His hand retreated from her hot center and pulled her leg up and back hooking it behind his muscular thigh, without needing to guide himself his hardness aligned itself with her opening and he brought his arm to curl under hers and gripped her shoulder.

"You have me." He said silky as he pulled her down onto him slowly savoring every slight movement into her tight moistness. He groaned loudly when she started rolling her hips making her walls squeeze around him. He started a slow but deep and forceful rhythm into her. Gaining momentum with every gasp and moan she made. Her sounds spurring him on until he was pounding in and out of her forcefully. His groans behind her grew labored as he felt his stomach muscles clench nearly painfully through all the pleasure fogging up his head. His cock was so rigidly hard and heavy with his desire for her. He could feel her soft slick folds tightening on him even further as the onset of her orgasm started to pull her into it's sticky tangle of sensations. He shook his head to focus on not shooting off inside of her. He had never lost so much of his own control over his own body with anyone during sex before. Her moans increased in volume to loud cries as her tight little body shook with intensity. He gripped unto both of her hips and increased his pace to hot punishing tempo and turned his head to breathe into her ear "I love fucking you little girl…do you like it too?" He knew she got off on dirty talk and was promptly rewarded when her soft folds contracted violently on him and quivered oh so sweetly in surrender. Her cries turning hoarse as he felt her moisture coat his hardness making it incredibly slippery between them. The change in sensations combined with the tightness her pussy possessed made him mad with lust. Every in stroke felt like the first time he'd sunk into her…every out stroke clung to him snugly as if her womanhood didn't want to let go. His balls tightened as he listened to her shaky soft whimpers. He felt her shift her hips around in a circular motions. He swore under his breath as he came violently jerking against her. He heard her satisfied little giggle as his come spilled deeply inside her love channel.

After his body stopped quaking he nipped her shoulder lightly. She sighed happily as she felt herself grow incredibly sleepy after such a world rocking release. He nuzzled the shoulder once more before burying his face into her soft hair inhaling her sweet heady sent released from the perspiration of their activities. Letting his eyes close he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him...

Kakashi adjusted the Large overstuffed red velvet Pillow trimmed with a black rope detail and decadent sized tassels. Hinata kneeled on the black satin chaise lounge still and silent as he made sure it woud be comfortable for her. She had her hair curled up and tied up with fat royal purple ribbons the intricate yet disheveled hair do threaded and weaved with varying shades and textured of the varying shade. Some curls escaping at her nape brushing teasingly against the swell of her pale breasts that seemed to glow against the deep vibrant teal corset that pushed them up high on her chest exposing a heart shaped beauty mark adorning the upper part of her left breast. It sucked her waistline in making her hips look more voluptuous encased in a full bottom panties the purple silk ruffled in the back trimmed with teal lace. Her hands were tied behind her with the same ribbons adorning her hair. Her lips had a light glossy sheen that made it appear that she'd been nibbling on them. Her pale face had a light rosy flush that needed no make up her eyes blind folded with one of Kakashi's ridiculously expensive designer scarves he'd had since his modeling days. The only other thing she wore were the high black strappy heels he special ordered on-line specifically for this shoot. The delicate starps looked like oil slick black due to the fine glitter embedded in them.

She felt his hand gently push her down keeping the other stable against her chest as he lowered her slowly into position with her face pushed against the soft fluffy pillow with her head turned out towards him. Her back arched downward her derriere high in the air her hands relaxed resting on it's sweet bubble tied but not tensed. She felt him nudge one leg foward a bit and turning her hips a bit toward where his tripod sat. She felt his warm hand gently caress the back of one thigh up over her bottom and give her a slight squeeze before fluffing the ruffles on her panties a bit before she felt the cushions under her shift as he moved off of it.

Kakashi gave her once over before he checked the camera on the tripod. Once he was satisfied he scooped another camera off of the table behind him and looked through the lens he focused it until the backdrop cam in sharply to him. The chaise sat at angle against a backdropped Kakashi built from scratch choosing the burgundy wallpaper with black flocked designs that looked antique and romantic. There was a victorian shaped mirror angled on the wall to capture Hinata in it's reflection and not so much him. He's still have to take care not to be caught in any of the frames in the reflection. Even all the pillows scoured from the internet and antique stores. He'd even hired one of his Grandmother's old friends to sew a few supplying her with exact sketches, fabrics and notions. Vases filled with blood red roses and black spray painted reeds. Peacock feathers tucked in here and there in the floral arrangements. Overall he was very pleased and started clicking away.

Hinata heard the camera shutters going off at random intervals, she felt him move around her as he took the pictures. Even though they were not touching she was hyper aware of his presence the strong electric buzz of his charisma enveloping her thoughts. She felt so very connected still as he worked his way around her giving her instructions every so often in a way that made her excited in how direct and decisive he sounded. Not quite close to dominating...yet. She felt her skin redden in arousal as he would brush against her occasionally as he rearranged her to his liking. Finally she heard an exhale of surprise as if he'd been startled and she smile.

Naughty little girl Kakashi thought to himself as he took in the sexy smirk on Hinata's face. He'd finally come down from the high he got when he was working only to take in Hinata still in that subservient position tied up with her ass in the air. He felt himself harden under his faded threadbare jeans the only thing he wore. He placed the camera gently on the table and walked over to the tripod. He set the timer on and walked over to the chaise and kneeling behind her. He was silent when he smoothed his hands down her backside before hooking his fingers over them and tuggin them down around her thighs keeping his knees outside of hers he pulled his zipper down as the camera's timer went off the first time...

_**Author's note: Sorry it's taken forever. If it seems a little crazy with the POV's let me know if it confuses you. I'm trying something out and want to know if you guys pick up on it. Also I'm trying really hard to work on Terrible Lie for all you Neji and Beautiful Lie fans. Please give it a read and leave some feedback. I really wann tell that story. But only if it is being read. And reviews let me know that. Not a threat but a plea. See? I'm not above begging. ;-)**_


End file.
